The True Dragon of Infinite Dreams
by godofhisownstories
Summary: Born of Infinite nothingness and Illusion of dreams, Issei Hyoudou have two priorities in his life, Home and Family. When the safety of his family is at risk, Issei is thrown into the world he wants no part with. Power will attract power. Issei Hyoudou, unintended consequence of Great Red and Ophis occupying the same space, will have to realize his destiny as the next true dragon.
1. Chapter 1: Wish-Granting Stone

Chapter One: Great Dragons and Wish-Granting Stone

In a space between dimensions, two great and powerful beings fought. Two beings, both made from concepts beyond human perception, fought for one thing and one thing only. The ownership of the space. One for its pride, the other for its dream.

Both of them calls the space home. Neither wants to share. It is beneath their kind, after all, to share. They are beings of incredible selfishness and will. And they are the pinnacle of their kind.

Humankind calls their species Dragons.

One is a red western dragon, with a single horn on its snout. The Dragon manifested from the dreams of all beings in the world. The illusions that they want to turn into reality. Those dreams give birth to it, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red.

The other manifested from the nothingness that birthed the world. Vast, Infinite nothingness. The black serpent that ultimately devours its own tail, the Ouroboros Dragon God, Ophis.

They clashed every time their temper reach its boiling point.

Great Red only wants to realize its dream, to fly better than any of its kind, and no place is better to train than the empty space between the world. Being seen not at its best isn't appealing to him, and Ouroboros stares made it furious.

Ophis wants its home, the silence of Dimension Gap. But Great Red claimed the place while she went away, and she lost the absolute silence. It would stare at its enemies whenever they recuperate from their last fight, a secondary and childish way to ensure that Great Red Dragon can never truly calls this space its home.

And so they fight. Their fight is nothing sort of disaster. Space ripped apart, their power expelled at every direction, and their aura pushing each other back. The dragons coiled and bite one another in a seemingly eternal dance of carnage, never truly defeating one another. Infinite power cannot destroy illusion, and illusion cannot destroy nothingness. But they keep fighting, again and again and again. Each time, the power that filled the space become denser. They didn't know or care, leftovers are not worth their attention.

Until one day, after their latest fight, the energy coalesce into a single red and black stone. The stone then falls from the space into a certain planet.

A planet that houses life.

A planet that will give the stone life.

Earth

* * *

The Hyoudou Family is a typical middle-class family. They have a home, they have steady income, and they live in a suburban area. There is only one thing missing from their life. A proof of their love, a child. That is the reason that Hyoudou went to an obscure shrine in the middle of a forest. Rumors said that the abandoned shrine will bless those who touch a stone in the middle of it with the gift of life.

The couple doesn't really believe it, but it is their only chance, to realize their dream.

They never expected that the shrine will give them more than that.

* * *

"Honey are you sure about this? I mean it's almost night, we should stay at the Inn until tomorrow" Mr. Hyoudou walks behind his wife, who is stubborn enough to keep getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I have a good feeling about this, I don't want our chance to disappear" the woman replies, her voice tainted with fear. Fear of never having any progeny.

When they finally arrive, they find the shrine to be rather small, with some of the rotten wood already collapsed. The center of it, though, is still in good condition.

The Hyoudous walks to the center, carefully avoiding the sharp edges of rotten woods, until they finally near the legendary stone.

It is big. As big as an adult. The stone's colors is red and black, seemingly twisting each other. the Hyoudous dismiss it as the effect of their flashlight and their eyes playing tricks on them.

Taking a deep breath, both of them touches the stone, praying fervently for the gods to grant them their dream, completely missing any change that happens near them until it is too late.

The clouds starts gathering, accompanied by thunders. A great storm brewing above them. Mr. Hyoudou is the first to realize it and wants to warn his wife, who is still praying fervently.

"What the..." he find his right hand stuck to the stone, and in some bizarre way, the stone seems to be absorbing something from him.

"HELP!" the husband desperately tries to remove his hand, to no avail.

"What is it?" The wife, hearing his husband shouts, try to move to her husband, but her hand stuck on the stone, too. That's when she follows her husband's example, shouting for help that never come.

And It isn't needed, for lightning bolt struck the stone and the couple was thrown by the force it created.

Miraculously, they never lose consciousness, they wasn't even harmed. The husband was the first to get up, frantically checking if his beloved suffer any injuries.

"Honey, are you all right?" Mr. Hyoudou rubbed his hand around, feeling if there is any wound on his wife. She didn't reply, partly because she is breathing frantically from shock, the other reason is because what lies before her.

The stone was gone, replaced by a little baby who already possess the ability to crawl. The baby wasn't crying, in fact, his eyes are focused on the scorched earth beneath him, and his hand is busy trying to grasp them.

Against her mind screaming danger, she gets up and lift the little baby of the ground, which cause the baby to cry.

"Ho... Honey?" the husband is out of word, seeing his wife cradling a little baby that appearantly comes out of a giant stone.

"He has your hair colour" The wife's statement put the husband in shock, and he too examined the baby closer.

"What are you... Your chin" the husband said, his eyes tracing every part of the baby's face and he found that the baby somehow have combined physical characteristic of himself and his wife.

"He is just like..."

The Hyoudous understands. The stone really turns their dream into reality. Just not in a way they expected.

"Our son" they said in unison.

* * *

Author's note

Ophis used its/her/his black dragon form, instead of her usual girl form.

Both Great Red and Ophis doesn't have any gender or sex, being born out of concept.

I don't read manga, or watch anime. I just happened to read the light novel. I try to describe the character according to the depiction in the anime, sorry about that.

My only spellchecker and grammar-checker is Ginger, and English is my second language, so sorry for any ? sentences.

And just to be frank, I'm writing this because I'm bored, so don't expect regular update and such.

I know the reputation of Highschool DXD, but I'm in it for the mythology crossovers, so don't expect too much Harem things going on.


	2. Chapter 2: He is a good boy

Chapter 2: The Ultimate Delinquent

Despite the unusual conception, Issei grows to be a normal person. Short spiky hair, average height, and, little bit of muscle.

That is if you don't count his fire breathing tendency, his incredible reflex, enhanced senses, and his pitch black eyes.

Not to mention the fact that he remembers the first time he meet his parents and his time as the stone, which made him... Older than his parents, so to speak. Creepy.

Also, He has strong attachments to anything related to his family, bordering on possessive really. Like when he saw his mother talking to a kid, he actually shoved that kid and hug his mother's leg, proclaiming that his mother is his mother **alone.**

Which is a serious problem at the start when a distant cousin who just lost both parents arrive at home. Issei absolutely refused her presence and doesn't let her touch any furniture, saying "Mine" all the way.

Her name is Asuka Hyoudou, his paternal cousin, and in time, Issei acknowledged Asuka as a family, a sister even. It becomes another source of headache because Issei **hissed** at her friends.

It took countless reprimand and teaching from both parents for Issei to grow out of it, barely.

His attachment to his home extend to his refusal to go to school, because it isn't 'home'. Hell, He almost convinced Asuka to stay at home too. Issei even goes as far as to say that her school smells.

One of many weird quirks that Mrs. Hyoudou mentally throw in a bin named 'Just Issei's things'.

There is one trait, however, that induces the greatest headache of all. One that made everyone thinks he is a delinquent: He doesn't like anyone staring at him. Which landed him a lot of problems when an actual gang stares at him. He beat them all, barehandedly. One of the victims, who turned out to be from a rich family, threatened lawsuit.

Despite all of his weird characteristics, Issei is not without positive. Issei is determined, smart, a great cook, and, with his mother's teaching, grows to become more kind towards others.

Nevertheless, for all her teaching, Mrs. Hyoudou also knew that at this rate, Issei will never have friends. So Mrs. Hyoudou tries to enroll him to Kuoh Academy, the same academy where Asuka goes to, after it opened as co-ed school.

And Mrs. Hyoudou will use Asuka as her weapon.

* * *

Issei is a picky eater. His favourite food can be counted with one hand.

Chicken Curry, Sashimi, Yakitori, ragout stew, medium rare wagyu beef steak with mushroom sauce. Issei usually begs for the last one.

Without one of these foods on the table, Issei won't eat. At all. Not to mention sulking all day.

Sometimes it drove his parents mad, but the sincere smile he has while eating one of them is almost totally worth it.

Almost...

Issei can eat 3 times of normal person, courtesy of his non-human physiology.

And a human mother can only cook so much food.

"Issei-kun" his mother approached him while he is cooking, one of the moment where Issei cannot afford to be angry lest he risk over-cooking the food. It is also the reason why Mrs. Hyoudou bought the expensive meat.

"Is there any problem? Did our neighbor annoy you again?" Issei replied, his back still on his mother, his focus is on the delicious meat in front of him

One of their neighbors prefers milf and somehow convinced himself that Mrs. Hyoudou reciprocate his feeling. Needless to say, Issei beat him half to death. That, and the fact that whenever he went outside, local gangs tried to bully him, earned him the title 'ultimate delinquent'.

This town is strange like that.

"No, nothing like that..." Mrs. Hyoudou lets a few second sink in, playing with her ring, "Honey, will you go to Kuoh Academy? I already sent them your information, including your tests, they accepted, you're set to go tomorrow"

"Kaaaa-chaan It isn't home. The place smeeeellllls" Issei whined. Again, that comment. Perhaps Issei is much more sensitive than her. Still, It is important for Issei to socialize like a normal person. And Mrs. Hyoudou has a good plan, and the information needed to execute it.

"Asuka-chan told me yesterday that two men, the perverted duo, she said, is harassing her" said Mrs. Hyoudou, in her mind, she prays to whatever gods forgive her sins and to bless the two perverts.

"Give me their name and address" Issei already turn back, his eyes blazing. **Gotcha.**

"I need you to protect your little sister, Issei-kun, not beating people after you fail to do it" Mrs. Hyoudou sigh, for additional effect, waiting for his possessive attachment to kick in.

"Fine, I will" Issei relented. His mom's smile and hug only serve to annoy him further, his mom always knows which button she needs to press.

"Issei-kun"

"Yes, Kaa-chan"

"The meat's burnt"

 **"WHAT?"**

* * *

The Next Day

Issei stands at the school gate, frowning. He hates the smell. For him, it is so pungent. This place is not home. Not HIS home. Asuka is family, however, and he will to protect her from the jerks of this school.

How he would love to burn this school to crisp with his breath, but Kaa-chan said no, so...

"Isn't that the ultimate delinquent?"

"I heard he killed a man"

"Look at that bloodthirsty eyes"

"Damn Bishounen, taking our girls"

Some student already gossip about him, thinking that he can't hear them in the distance. His enhanced senses, however, already picking them up, much to his dismay.

"Great..." Issei murmured, before he sets his foot on the school ground, his mind set on Asuka's safety.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

The teacher opened the door, smiling at her new addition.

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself" The teacher handed him a chalk.

Issei wrote his name on the board, before turning around. A small smile on his face, a sign of goodwill. Wouldn't be good to reinforce the gossips about him.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, I was homeschooled, this is my first time going to school. Please take good care of me" Issei finished with a small bow.

Being stared at by this many people just push many wrong buttons on his head.

'You're new here, It's nothing weird. Relax' Issei keeps telling himself. It doesn't work.

"Any question for our new friend?" the teacher asked the class.

"Have you killed someone before?" a girl asked, knowing his reputation.

"No" Issei deadpanned, is he that notorious outside? He makes a mental note to ask Asuka later.

"Did you beat thirty members of Yakuza?" a boy in front him asked.

"No" technically, he didn't beat that amount. It was 60. Meh.

"Class, enough. He's not here for that" The teacher rubbed her temple, hopefully the new student isn't as difficult as his rumors.

"Any others? Yes Matsuda?"

A bald student stands up "My first question is, are you Asuka-chan's brother?" Issei twitched at the -chan addition "and, ARE YOU HERE TO STEAL OUR GIRLS YOU DAMNED BISHOUNEN! WE ALREADY HAVE ONE OF YOU..."

The teacher stops him by throwing the eraser.

"Matsuda, You will not..."

"It's okay, Sensei, I will answer. Asuka is my distant cousin from my father's side, but I do consider her to be my little sister, and I don't appreciate some guy my sister never talked about calling her -chan. No, I'm not here for that, and what is bishounen?"

The teacher face-palmed before telling Issei to take a seat, already planned ridiculous homeworks special for Matsuda.

Serve him right, he even took a pic of her panties. Goddamn pervert.

'The smell, ' Issei can't help but being distracted by it. It almost suffocates him. Earth-like smell. Like the smell of earth after rain, but million times more intense. Issei subconsciously let go some of his control over his aura, pushing the smell out of the class.

Unfortunately for him, what he considers to be 'little' wasn't gone unnoticed by supernatural beings on the school.

* * *

A black haired woman with red glasses, short bob cut, and violet eyes was busy with her job as the president of student council before an omen-like feeling washed over her.

"What is... this energy?"

* * *

A petite, white haired student was in the class when she felt an energy drove out the devil's around the school. Her eyes widened, slightly clouded with fear.

* * *

In the Occult Research Club room, a red haired beauty feels the peculiar energy, and she lick her lips at the potential.

"A new [Rook], perhaps?"

* * *

Author's note

Having a spiritual descendant of Great Red and Ophis as a son will bound to create troubles.

Asuka will be significant to the story.

Issei doesn't really knows what he is, but he has his suspicions. With his memory of Great Red and Ophis plus his fire breathing skill, It doesn't really take a genius to deduce.

Somehow Ginger keeps trying to correct Issei as Isaiah, hehehehe.

Isaiah will gradually come to understand his power and his origin.

I'm going to clarify something.

The muse has taken me. I even reread just to make sure I got the event right. Though it doesn't imply that I'm going to be following canon or getting the characterization right. That's why I update fast. I'm writing nonstop this two days. It's good. But as soon as the muse abandoned me, which I don't know when, I will not even write. To be frank: I don't know when I stop, but when I do, I will.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Day, Good Day

Chapter 3: Baldy, Little Sister, and Crows.

Lunch time at school is the worst time. Ever.

Everyone is Looking at Issei. No, not just looking, staring, and gossiping. They don't even bother being quiet. Seriously, the point of gossip is not being heard directly by the subject, It is a common sense.

Then the baldy Matsuda and the glasses guy comes and sits on his table, where he's supposed to be eating with Asuka. Now Asuka redirects her course to her friends, thanks to the baldy.

This day just getting worse and worse.

fucking baldy

"Issei is a pervert?" that one stings. He doesn't want to be compared to these two.

"So Issei, right? What is your opinion about this school?" the glasses guy starts the conversation. The cafeteria noise lessened a bit, it seems they are paying attention. Great.

"It is noisy and the food sucks" Issei answered, right after taking his first bite, frowning at the taste.

"No no no, we don't mean that" Matsuda starts blabbering "We mean the girls Issei, the girls! This school's male to female ratio is 2:8, in another word for one guy, four girls, you get the idea?"

Issei's confused face answers everything.

"Are you, by any chance, gay?" the glasses guy asked hesitantly.

"No"

"Then you should understand! We are in heaven! Yet we don't even have a girlfriend, everyone treating us like pariah"

"My condolences"

"Don't be Issei-kun" That kun is definitely NOT welcome. "Seeing the girls panties every day is worth it"

Several girls start shouting "Hentai," but he duo seems not a bit perturbed by the comments. Remarkable personalities, to say at least.

"And you Issei-kun, can be my salvation" Matsuda pointed to Issei. Issei had the idea to snap the finger right there, if this is not his first day. However, Issei is more interested in where this conversation is going.

"Salvation, how?"

"Let us reintroduce ourselves Issei-kun, we are the Perverted Duo! The most perverted students on this school!"

'Holy shit he is proud of it!' Issei's eyes widened in AWE at the creatures before him as he stopped chewing altogether.

"I am called the perverted glasses. I have an ability to measure girl's sizes just by looking, it earns me the title three sizes scouter!"

'How can this guy be human?'

"I am Preverted Baldy. A member of the photo club, my other title is Sexual harassment Paparazi"

This duo starts posing like super sentai and Issei is paralyzed from the sheer magical realism-like atmosphere that washes over him at the sight of perverted duo. They are insane, that is the only answer Issei can think of.

"And Issei-kun, Iam a lolicon"

"lolicon?"

"Interest in girls that looks underage" the glasses guy explained dismissively.

"Oh..." Issei digested it for a second, "Oh!"

"Yes Issei-kun, You understand at last! I, Matsuda, is interested in your cousin, Asuka, and I ask you for your blessing to court her!"

"Die Baldy!" Asuka's voice can be heard from a distance, Issei can even hear her footstep. But Issei's attention isn't on her.

He is seeing red.

"Matsuda-san, Glasses-san"

"Motohama" Motohama corrected him.

"Motohama-san" Issei, in his infinite patience, corrected himself.

"I suggest both of you disappear from my sight, in three seconds"

'Three'

"Wait Issei-kun, you aren't being sensible" The irony is lost to Issei.

'Two'

"Just because you're a delinquent, doesn't mean you can order us around" Matsuda hit the table.

'One'

Issei lost his patience, and in an instant, the table broke as Issei's leg went through it easily. Matsuda doesn't even have time to react.

One inch more, and Matsuda would be reduced to a vegetative state by the force of Issei's kick.

But it didn't happen. For better or worse.

A blue-haired girl, with a face that Issei can't decide whether to call her beautiful or handsome, stopped his kick with her hand. The earth-like smell coming strongly from her.

Strange, Issei didn't feel her nearby a minute ago.

Behind her stands a black-haired girl with bob-style cut and glasses, only looking at the incident. She is the first to speak.

"Issei Hyoudou-san, excessive violence is prohibited in this school, even for guys like them"

"And who are you?" Issei can't help but wrinkle her nose, the smell is greater in the black-haired girl.

"I apologize, I haven't introduced myself, " she motioned the blue haired girl to let go of Issei's foot.

"My name is Souna Shitori, the president of student council, and this is Tsubasa Yura, my subordinate" Tsubasa waved her hand.

"I see, then I apologize for the trouble, but these two... Filthy creatures are really pushing their luck"

"Hey!" the two filthy creatures objected at that, but being silenced by Souna's glare.

"I understand why you did it, Issei , but a rule is a rule"

'Except for the one who made them' Issei bit back the snark remark.

"Since you're a new student and this isn't entirely your fault, we shall let this one go. But make no mistake Issei-san" Souna's face gets uncomfortably closer to Issei "Any more violation will be treated with extreme prejudice"

"I keep that in mind, Souna-san" Issei meet the intensity of Souna's eyes with his own, then he back off, going back to the classroom, leaving Souna to deal with the Perverted Duo.

* * *

After School

Asuka is a first year with short hair, a little underdeveloped figure, and slightly shorter than the average student. Underdeveloped figure, in a school full of hotties, go figure.

She loves her brother, although he can be too protective, she appreciates that. Sometimes Issei-ni spoil her, in his own ways. When she wants something she sees on TV, her brother will move heaven and earth, finding a way to _make one_ for her. He always cooks everything she likes and teach her at home, which prevent her grades from falling to oblivion.

She doesn't know her brother's power, which at this rate is a divine intervention. A big one.

She hates the perverted duo with passion, and as a member of Kendo club, there is nothing better for her than to beat the shit out of them. She almost cheered when Issei-ni almost kick Matsuda's head.

A bit hypocrite, since she is a closet-pervert.

Today, a student from another school, Yuuma Amano, asked her to show her around the area, saying she comes from Kyoto. A new friend! Asuka likes her already. From their brief talks, Asuka noted that she has many similar interests.

But her overprotective brother drove the girl away, but not before the girl asking him out. Yes, asking him out.

That part made her nose bleed a little. Her handsome brother, and his new cute girlfrie...

"She smells strange, " said Issei, almost not paying attention to her, as he watched the girl disappear into the crowd. That also puzzled her. Why is her brother always talking about smell? When she was in junior high, Issei wrinkled his nose and said that she smells. Then he said the school smells. Then this girl.

Her brother is strange.

"Oi Asuka, Oi"

The distracted Asuka quickly snaps out of her reminiscence when Issei shakes her, his face is the epitome of seriousness.

"Ye-yeah Issei-ni, what is it" what kind of a question for Issei to use his serious face to her?

"Why is everyone thinks I killed a person?" Asuka, almost literally, face faulted.

"Seriously? You don't remember? The gang near the store?"

"That doesn't count"

"It does"

"It doesn't"

"It does"

"They were only half dead!"

"They were in coma for ten days!"

Unknown to Issei, a redhead Student and her raven-haired subordinate are looking at them bickering, already brewing up plans for the hyoudous.

On the other side. Souna's subordinate Tsubasa sees Issei before seeing her palm. It is bruised from the kick before.

"He isn't a normal human."

* * *

To tell the truth, Issei didn't want to do this 'date', but he had a feeling if he refused, the admittedly beautiful girl will target his sister.

His instinct tells him the girl is up to no good.

His instinct never failed him.

Yuuma Amano. She smells sweet, with traces of smell like she's been in the sun for a while. Unlike the school's smell, which is Earthy, Her smell Is so sweet it made him want to puke. She also didn't look like she's been tanning. Definitely suspicious.

And the girl is late. Really, Really Late. What the actual fuck.

For the girl who supposedly attracted on first sight, this is unacceptable.

But he'll play along, just to make sure.

"Sorry Issei-kun, did you wait long?" said Yuuma in an angelic voice, blushing a little. She wore a black dress, with purple jacket on top. Issei couldn't help but think.

'Is this girl just come here from a funeral?' not that he really care about it.

"Long enough, I'm starving" said Issei as his stomach let out a horrifying sound, stunning them for a second

"Asuka told me about a good steak joint not far from here, wanna go there?" said Yuuma after the awkward moment

Issei only nodded and. let his hand being held by Yuuma.

'Yuuma Amano' grinned inside.

'play cool all you want Issei Hyoudou, I know you are a hikikomori, you can't deny my charm'

* * *

The date is surprisingly fun. Yuuma Amano showed Issei areas that even Issei didn't know. Yuuma said she researched the night before. Though it causes them to be lost several times, It didn't lessen the joys Issei felt.

Time, as usual, flows fast in good time. Sun is already setting, Issei and Yuma hold an ice cream made of long bean.

"How can a vegetable be transformed into this... This delicious thing, God, " said Issei with a little smile as he lap up the delicacy.

"Issei-kun, there is many unexpected things in this world, and I try my best to enjoy all of them" Yuuma told him sagely and he nodded in agreement.

"So, anywhere else you want to go to, Yuuma-san?" Issei asked her.

"Well, there is a park around here, I want to end our date there"

"Sunset in the park, I think you care too much about your name, Yuuma-san" Issei joked, missing Yuuma's slight flinch.

They reach the park. There is no people there. Issei and Yuuma watched the sunset near a fountain in silence.

"I love it" Yuuma broke the silence

"Sorry?"

"I always love sunset. Since the first time I saw it. I've fallen head over heels to it"

"I hate it, " said Issei suddenly, somberly, and Yuuma raised an eyebrow.

"Sunset means night will come. I hate the night. Night leaves me alone. No one to touch, to feel. I hate sunset"

"But tomorrow always come, isn't it?" Yuuma half-expected Issei to spouting crap about the inevitability of death. It didn't prepare her for Issei's answers.

"Exactly, " said Issei, his voice laced with sadness. More silence wash over them, this time a bad one.

"Issei-kun, there is one last thing I want to do, will you grant me my request?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you die for me?"

* * *

Author's Note

If you say Issei is weak, despite his power is not explored yet, then I assume you mean physical-related power. His power is much more complicated than that. It will be explained later, be patient. Also, he hasn't been 'awakened' as a dragon, and dragons consider him a 'hatchling'.

University life is a bitch, but fear not, children, updates are on the way.

Just realized I use well a little bit too much, sorry. I'm trying to correct some mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Not a bad way to end a date

Chapter 4: Awakening of a Dragon God

Yuuma's words wake Issei up to the harsh reality.

To be honest, After the good time, although just for a while, He wanted Yuuma to be harmless.

'Guess you can't have everything in this world'

Issei back off as black wings grow from the back of Yuuma. Beside that, Several other changes happened. Yuuma's face becomes older, more mature; Her body to become slightly longer and curvier at the right places. The eyes, however, changes the most. They are cold and terrifying.

"I have to admit Issei, we had a good time. You're not little puppies like other men" Raynare flaps her wings, flying into the air. Even her voice's tone change. Issei wondered how much is true when she pretend before.

"Still, you're a threat to us. You and Asuka"

"Don't involve her in this, Yuuma!"

"Can't do that, I'm afraid. Don't blame me. Blame God for giving you and Asuka sacred gear"

'Sacred gear?' the buzzing noise almost drowns out the last word. But he didn't get the chance to ask as spears made of light materialize on her hands, and she throws it in the direction of Issei's legs. Issei side stepped it easily with his enhanced reflex.

"Fast, have your sacred gear's being awakened?"

Issei lets loose a wide area fire breath, which Yuuma dodged with some difficulties.

'I can't give him a chance to retaliate' Yuuma thought at the fire-breathing human in front of her.

"Dragon-type? They are pretty rare!"

Yuuma charged another light spear, this time bigger. Her throws is getting faster as well. Then another, then another.

Initially Issei had no troubles dodging them all. But Yuuma's throwing speed gradually increases to the point it can no longer be 'human', which made it tiring for even a powerhouse like him.

'Wait for it' Issei dodged the incoming light spears, one of it grazed his cheek. He waited for Yuuma to tire herself out.

After a time Yuuma's throw is getting sloppier, and Issei sees the opportunity.

'NOW!'

Issei fills his lung and let out his fire breath, but to his shock, Yuuma's spear pierced his stomach, burning his insides.

"I see we're waiting for the same thing" Yuuma grinned. The winged woman throws another three spears in rapid succession, two lodged itself on his lungs and one pierced an area just below his neck. Amazingly, either from sheer tenacity or just incredible pain tolerance, Issei just won't fall.

'Heh, strong bastard' Yuuma smiled at the stubborn being in front of her. She calls forth her strongest spear so far.

"I will give you a warrior's death, Issei Hyoudou!" Yuuma grinned maniacally. The energy can be felt even from the ground where Issei stood.

Seeing Yuuma retracting her arm, Issei tries to move, but the pain and suffocation are unlike anything he ever felt. He managed to take out the spear that near his neck. The action didn't do much, other than more pain and blood.

Isaiah looks up in the direction of the fallen angel, right when the last of sunlight hit lit her appearance, making it as if it was out of fantasy. Her maniac also enhanced the atmosphere. He internally laughed at himself

'Killed on his first date, what a joke'

A realization hit him.

'Killed'

'She will kill Asuka'

'Will it stop there?'

'Mom, Dad'

That's when the memories start flooding his mind.

'Son, You need to restrain your strength' memory of him accidentally breaking his father's bone.

'Issei-kun, you are too strong, control your body a little' memory of him cutting the cutting board.

'Issei-ni, stop, I'm okay, stop hitting him!' A memory of beating a creep who followed Asuka at night.

The memories are like noise to him. All of them emphasize on two things. Control, self-restraint. His parents' oldest teaching, one he tried to practice and fail miserably.

'Self-restraint and control, I don't need them right now. Who am I kidding, playing human. This bitch has stop playing minutes ago'

A distant memory flashed, memory before his life as Issei Hyoudou.

Two dragons, jet-black and crimson, forever in a fight. Fighting with incredible savagery.

'I need to... I need to... I need to let loose'

Issei closes his eyes, something Yuuma thought to be a gesture of defeat.

It is something much worse.

* * *

In a depth of Issei's soul a crimson chinese dragon with jet-black belly rests. Its body is bound by chains made of crystals with identical colors as his own scales. It just lie there. Waiting for the day it needs to wake up.

That day is today.

The pulse of light disturbs the peaceful slumber of the mighty creature. It opened its left eye, it was as crimson as blood.

* * *

Yuuma throws the spear.

[Clink]

The moment Issei Hyoudou opened his eyes, his left eye has already changed to that of crimson without any visible pupils. Then two things that shocked Yuuma happened.

First, the spears embedded inside his stomach and lungs were crushed by his newly acquired rapid regeneration. Second, Issei holds his right hand forward, catching the light spear. This time, He doesn't feel anything.

"How can you?" Said Yuuma, shocked. Regeneration is still within a sacred gear's power. But there is no way a sacred gear allows a human to catch that light spear barehandedly and not harmed. Despite only a lowly fallen angel, her power is considered better than most of her peers. Her light spear is extremely dense, it can kill humans and devils instantly.

Except the energy she feels since Issei regenerate is not human's.

It was divine.

"It is solid" Issei examined the weapon in his hand. He can see that his palm's human skin already burnt off, leaving behind small crimson-black scales underneath.

"Tch" gritting her teeth, Yuuma generated multiple light spears, throwing it way faster than before. Issei uses the spear in his hand to deflect all of them.

Definitely more challenging than 60 Yakuzas. Issei holds back the urge to grin.

Issei throws the spear back to Yuuma. Which she dodged quite easily. Her only mistake was her sight following the spear's trajectory, it was nothing more than a distraction for Issei to jump.

Yuuma is caught off guard as she never thinks Issei can jump that high, and she almost didn't prepare herself for a punch that follows. It is the only mistake she does in this fight.

A bone crushing strike left her guarding right arm useless. The force of the strike pushes Yuuma back to the ground, cracking it in the process. While Yuuma is in daze Issei follows up with an ax kick. His enemy barely dodged and stands up, but the moment Issei's heel touch the ground, it creates a sizable crater that disrupts her balance. Yuuma tried using her wings to regain balance and fly.

Unfortunately for her, Issei won't have that.

With a harsh tug on one of her wings, Issei brought her back to the ground, smashing her back into the crater. Yuuma tried to retaliate by creating another light spear, but Issei responded by holding her left arm and use it to repeatedly slam her to the ground.

"Stop, sto..." Yuuma tried to plead, but it fell on deaf ears. Issei is not done, not by a long shot.

A sickening crunch of bones being broken echoed throughout the empty park, followed by a choked scream.

Issei stomps Yuuma's right leg with his enhanced strength, eliciting more whimper out of her throat.

"Even if you kill me Asuka will be dead by this night!"

"Tell me what you know" Issei commanded her as he waits for Yuuma to catch her breath. Not receiving answers, Issei stomp the left knee. More pained shouts and swearing filled the otherwise calm evening.

Giving her a moment again Issei waited before asking her the same question. Yuuma is still whimpering from the pain, however, and she hesitates to answer. Issei lost his patience.

Issei pulls one of her wings harshly.

"Stop... Stop... Please" Yuuma pitifully begged him

"I will clip your wings Yuuma" Issei threatened.

"There... are... more... of... us" Yuuma speak between her breaths.

'Figures' Issei is seething inside. Half of him want to kill her. Others knows that leaving her alive can lead him to her comrades

"How many of you are there"

"Five... including... me..." Yuuma slowly answered.

"Can you point where they are at the moment?"

Yuuma hesitates again and Issei start twisting the bone.

"Wait, wait! It hurts!"

"Then answer the damn question"

"I'm not... going to answer until... until you promise... me something"

"You are in no position to make demands" Issei's eyes narrowed, he really would have clipped her wings if not for what she said next.

"Do you want Asuka dead? Or turned into a devil?" Yuuma finally regains enough stamina to speak normally. Half of her hoped that her gambit pays off.

"Devil?"

Hook, line, sinker.

* * *

Author's note

An entire chapter dedicated to Raynare and Issei's fight. Wohoo. I think I may use my creative license (if there is such a thing) to make Raynare more powerful and push Issei to his human limit. Im keeping her spear color scheme description and her black dress from the manga+light novel instead of Anime's stripperiffic outfit. Not a fan of it.

To clear up a potential misunderstanding: That dragon is not a sacred gear.

I am a snarky guy, and rude as hell in real life. I'm not going to be polite on cyberspace. Don't be offended, because this is how I talk to everyone.

first: Please don't be an idiot. **Dragon Issei is NOT canon**! **Issei. He and the perverted Duo are NOT friends.** He doesn't even have any friend. He is a creature of extreme selfishness (extended into his obsession to family and home) and can be single minded. That is why he ALWAYS lashed out.

Second: For fuck's sake, If you people read the light novel (dont know about the manga and anime), you realize what kind of bastards they are. **They spread lies about their friend.** So yeah, **their friendship is based only on common interest and situation. Basically three perverts and three losers.** When Issei found his road to happiness, A friend will push him forward, not being a dick about it and spreading false rumors. If you think having a friend like this is fine, then boy you have poor interest in having one. Not to mention **they also physically assault him when he becomes close to the member of ORC**. Crystal Dragon Ninja Jesus, **now you want to say they are good friends?** Those guys, like it or not, aren't innocent pervert, they are special types of assholes.

Not to mention their behavior would have landed them in jail IRL, or at least expelled from school.

Third: I read the original source material jackass, so if you watch anime and manga and somehow didn't find any of this, then maybe it is omitted in adaptation. For me it is okay, maybe there is not enough air time or too much work or they want to keep them as Issei's link to mundane life. What's not okay is to accuse me to create the characters' personality based on my own whim and not reading the fucking source material.

I do admit one thing though: my interpretation of the source material may influence how I see the characters, creating a form of 'injustice' for some character. If you think I'm terribly, terribly wrong with how I portray someone (not their relationship with Dragon Issei, because they will be radically different), feel free to PM or review.

So there, I address them in public. Forgive me for ranting, I have a condition where I can't just stop writing/talking. If I don't, then the thought that I never address it will annoy me for as long as forever, this is also the reason I failed some of my classes. The lecturer isn't amused by my behavior.

Anyhow, If someone or everyone thinks my writing is sub-par and willing to repair my shit of grammars and story flow (I'm economics student, English is my second language, of course my writing is full of weaknesses), beta is open? I guess?

Or you can leave your review or PM, your choice.


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with a fallen angel

Chapter 5: Bats, little sister, and Fallen Angels.

Issei Hyoudou jump from house to house, destroying several roofs in the process. He doesn't really care about that. Life is at stake here.

His mind is focused on Yuuma, no, Raynare's information.

* * *

 **15 minutes ago, the Park.**

"Devil?"

"Yes, Devils. They use your school as their headquarter. They also already targeted your sister for a while, wanting to turn her into their servants"

"Tell me more"

"No, not until you agree with my request"

This girl is seriously grating on his nerves.

"Alright, Lets hear it"

"I want you to swear that you won't kill me"

"Fine, I won't kill you" Not even a thought.

"Hold your horses Issei, take my hand, I'm going to reinforce it with magic"

Issei is annoyed, and furious for that matter. The lying girl accuses him of not being trustworthy? This girl keeps pushing her luck. But he also knew that it can be beneficial for him.

'Magic bond, I suppose it will not be easily breakable, better turn this into my advantage'

"And what is the contract?"

"You will do no harm to me and I will not hurt you"

"No"

"But..." Raynare protested, but Issei silenced her.

"I will not harm you if you do no harm to me, Asuka, and my parents"

Now this is Raynare's turn to be annoyed, Issei is pretty cunning in his own right.

"Fine" Raynare relented, a small addition is nothing compared to her life.

A green circle with winged patterns covers the ground as Yuuma activated her magicc.

"I, former servant of the Lord, will make a pact with Issei Hyoudou" runes of ancient magic start to covers their hands.

'Former servant of the lord? Fallen Angel? So Abrahamic faith is true, after all?' Issei pondered.

"In exchange for my own safety against Issei Hyoudou's and the information I know, I, Raynare, will not harm Issei Hyoudou, his parents, and Asuka Hyoudou"

"Now say your name and say you accept the term"

"I, Issei Hyoudou, accept Yu..."

"Not Yuuma, Raynare" Names hold power. Magic that binds each other is usually powered by them. A fake name won't do.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, accept Raynare's term"

"For this I swear upon my power" Raynare start speaking in unison, an effect from the magic.

"Until one of us die, this vow will bind us" the runes sink to their skin, not leaving a mark.

"Okay, now that it's out of the way, start speaking" Raynare rolled her eyes at that. So impatient.

"There is no time for me to tell you about the whereabout of the fallen angels, What's important is that one of the fallen, Dohnaseek, is following Asuka, and planning to kill her tonight. She always practice her Kendo with her friends Murayama and Katase on this day"

'They literally stalk her everyday life' the veins on his head throbbed

'Remember when I was late? It was because I saw a familiar of devils of Kuoh giving her magical letter that will summon them. They want to to capitalize on Dohnaseek attack on your sister. They will let her die so they can play hero by resurrecting her body and bound her to servitude"

'Bastard!' Issei grit his teeth.

"You know where this Dohnaseek will attack?"

"Yes. He will attack when Asuka has entered the shortcut she always use"

"Fuck!" That road is pretty much empty. No witnesses. Worse, It is too far from his own location

"There, I said it, now go, save Asuka"

"Yeah? And leaving you to warn your brethren? Nice try" Issei practically sneered.

"Well, what will you do? Our magic pact is enforced by our own power, You cannot fight yourself" Raynare countered, her face the epitome of smugness.

"I didn't say that I will hurt you" Issei grinned

* * *

 **Current Time, Asuka's location**

Asuka walks home, her bokken is on her shoulder. She is practically skipping.

"Yosh! At this rate, we will win the tournament!"

She was so immersed in her little world that she almost fail to see a guy who wear a trench coat. His fedora casting shadows on his face. He also wears black pants, white shirt, black shoes, and black gloves. All in all it gives him the vibe of extremely shady guy.

And now that he is here, in a place so quiet, with her, he looks just like…

A pervert.

Did he trail her here? Now this kind of guy is the reason she brings bokken whenever she trained on Murayama's house.

"I see that you're training in art of swords" the guy suddenly talking to her. His piercing dark blue eyes trailed on her weapon.

"Lets put it to practice, shall we?"

Asuka gets into her fighting stance.

'This pervert just got himself a fight!'

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou, on the way to Asuka's location.**

Issei's sensitive nose picks up several things. Sun-like smell, Earth-like smell, and blood.

Blood, Asuka's.

God.

Issei didn't want to believe it, not even as the smell of blood getting stronger and thicker.

'No no no….. It can't be' Issei didn't want to believe it.

When Issei arrived, a black haired woman wearing a Kuoh Academy outfit is calling forth lightning, trying to fry the fallen angel that Issei guessed to be Dohnaseek.

A redhead with similar clothes can be seen just beside Asuka, preparing to do a ritual. Asuka's broken bokken lies beside her.

Issei land with a big 'thud', creating a small crack where he just fall, shocking everyone present, before Dohnaseek and the lightning-summoner back to their fight. He move and crouch beside Asuka's corpse, holding her hand.

Issei scanned her still form. He noted that there are some bruises here and there. What killed her was a hole on her chest, where her heart should be, evidence that something sharp has pierced it. The same thing that should have happened to him, if he is a human to begin with.

His sight then moves to Asuka's broken bokken, a sign that Asuka did fight back, after all.

'That's my sister' Issei can't help but be a little proud. His little sister has grown.

'"Issei, don't worry, I can bring her back" the redhead tried to comfort him, touching his shoulder. Issei quickly stands up, averse to her touch.

'Yeah, as your servant' Issei wanted to retort, but rather bit it back since he can't do anything.

'Devil or not, I will be a better brother, Asuka, I promise'

He had wanted Asuka to be alive and human, but now... Even if the devils resurrected her as a dog, Issei will take that chance.

'These devils' Issei clench his fist. They are a bunch of bastards, profiting from an event like this to gain loyal and powerful servants. They even wait until his sister is dead, unforgivable.

'These angels' Issei gritted his teeth at Dohnaseek charging a blue light spear. They just murder everyone they think is a threat.

'Fuck them'

But for now, Issei will have to satisfy himself with the blood of Dohnaseek.

"Tell your ally to back off" Issei talks to the redhead, figuring she must be the leader.

Said redhead, Rias Gremory, contemplated on not doing it, but she figures that Issei should be powerful enough to fend off the fallen angel, if his energy is an indication. Besides, she can resurrect him if he failed.

"Akeno"

"Yes Buchou?"

"Fall back for now"

"Hai"

Akeno move back slowly, not letting Dohnaseek have any chances to completely obliterate Asuka's body.

The enigmatic boy, Issei, calmly walks past her.

Akeno doesn't know what energy Issei emitted from his body, but she knows it is full of malice and killing intent. Kaneko would be traumatized if she is here.

"Hmph, you are this girl's brother? Then Raynare must have failed her task. What a piece of shit, She can't even defeat a human scum" The fallen angel in front of Issei start monologuing, Issei doesn't have time for that.

"Although the fact that you defeat her means you must have some talent! The name Is Dohnaseek, remember that hu….akkk!" Dohnaseek is cut of by Issei suddenly disappearing from his sight and reappear just in front of him, planting his right fist to the fallen angel's solar plexus. The skin on his right arm has been shredded, revealing scales not unlike those of serpents.

"Shut the fuck up" Issei followed with an uppercut.

The fallen angel regains his balance after the force of Issei's punch launch him in the air.

"Don't get cocky, lower being!" Dohnaseek charged his spear and throw it to Issei, but Issei catch it easily, surprising everyone present.

Dohnaseek charge another spear. Unlike Raynare, he doesn't have the ability to charge multiple spears at the same time.

He flew at great speed, his spear in his hand. This time he used it for a close combat. Issei parried every single strike, even managing to score some wound on the fallen angel.

'Strange, the spear should be dissipated by now' The spear is powered by his angelic soul, it should have lost its form after not in his hand for so long.

Issei catches his spear again barehandedly, this time the blade part. Shock is still written on Dohnaseek's face when he destroyed it.

Then Issei rammed the spear in his hand to Dohnaseek's stomach.

"Impossible" the fallen angel cough blood as he stumbled backward, holding on the spear.

"This one is for me"

Issei kneed his opponent's face and he falls down to his back. In an instant, Isse legs stomp the joints connecting his arms to his shoulder, crushing it in first attempt, leaving the fallen angel unable to get up, much less countering him. The pain also serves to make Dohnaseek unable to make a coherent thought to save his dear life, giving Issei enough time to sit on his chest.

"The rest of this is for Asuka"

Issei proceeds to pummel the fallen angel relentlessly, his fist not stopping once as he keeps beating the crushed face again and again and again, only being satisfied when every bones on the fallen's skull is completely destroyed. By the time Issei is done, nothing is left of Dohnaseek's face, much to the horror of those present.

Getting up, Issei cracks his neck and his hands. Then he turns around to face the devils, showing the fallen angel his face stained with the fallen angel's blood. The devils who are too stunned by the savage brutality this... This creature displayed to even pay attention on their ritual.

"Leave his body here for the fallen angels to find" Issei's currently glowing, crimson left eye only serve to amplify the horrific atmosphere for the devils.

It will serve as a warning.

Both to the fallen angels and the Devils.

Death will come to those who touch his family

* * *

Author's note

That is rather dark. Oh well.

No one fuck with his family and actually get away with it.

Except Raynare, that sly, albeit arrogant, fallen angel.

I had to watch the anime just to describe Dohnaseek, and my GOD, they literally sells those tits. Tits here, Tits there, You have tits, monster tits. I think I need to lay down a little bit. If you know what I mean . Kidding. Or am I?

To tell you the truth, Asuka originally existed as part of Issei's character, specifically his techniques. But then I realized giving Issei techniques that require specialization without being in Rias' peerage is not really a good idea. So I split them up.

And I'd like to think I made a good job in listing Asuka's promotion-based powers.

No worries, I'm not forgetting Issei. His true power is pretty simple really, I think some of you might have guessed it, If you carefully read previous chapters.

Will she gets her just desserts?

Anyway, I leave some omake to lighten up the tone.

* * *

 **First Omake: Whack-an-angel**

"That Bastard!" Raynare cursed Issei Hyoudou, the boy who defeated her.

Yeah, the teen can't harm her, But burying the fallen angel until only her head sticks out doesn't count as harming, does it?

* * *

 **Second Omake: Little stranger, little cousin, and little sister**

 **Issei 5, Asuka 4**

"Onii-chan!" 5 years Asuka followed Issei around, irritating little Issei

"I'm not your brother, go away", that made her cry.

"ISSEI!" Mr. Hyoudou can't help but raising his voice at his only child.

 **Issei 6, Asuka 5**

"Nii-san!" Asuka called Issei, while Issei watch the TV.

"what is it, little stranger?" Issei answered half-heartedly.

"Issei!" their mother chided him.

"Lunch!" Asuka answered, no longer depressed by Issei's attitude.

Issei smiles a little at that.

 **Issei 7, Asuka 6**

"Nii-san, I bring some cookies" One day, Asuka keeps him company while Issei is grounded for shoving another kid who talk to their mom.

It is the third this month.

"Too common" Issei murmured.

"Huh?" Asuka tilted her head sideways.

"If you really are my sister, call me something else" Issei challenged her.

"Issei-ni?" Asuka answered, not even taking her a second. Now Issei is the one confused.

"Why?"

"Because Mama and Papa always calls your name everytime I call you nii-san" Asuka flashed a toothy smile. Issei was stupefied by her smile. Snapping out of it, he turned his back on Asuka.

"W-Whatever, Asuka"

That was the first time Issei call her name, and it was the only time Asuka hear Issei stutter.


	6. Chapter 6: I just want to sleep

Chapter 5: I wish I never met you

Asuka is convinced she is in a dream.

How could not she?

It must be the stranger hitting her head.

Because there is no way the same stranger conjure some crazy light weapons like star wars.

Hell, It looks even cooler than a light saber.

Then the same stranger plunges that light weapon straight into her heart.

And she is dying.

In the dream anyway.

In her dream, a leaflet given to her by a woman (a busty one, She gritted her teeth) dressed in devil costume, suddenly light up.

And Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, her hottest Senpais, the two great Onee-Sama, came out of some crop-circle-like-thingy.

Then Rias-Senpai told her she is going to be her servant.

She must have got a brain hemorrhage from the stranger's hit.

Because not even she is that creative.

The Dream ends with the world fade to black, and Asuka can't help but think,

Her dream will makes a good opening for a fantasy story.

* * *

"How long? How long until she wakes up?" Issei walks around in circles, occasionally looking at Asuka, who sleeps in peace. Or in a coma. He can't tell.

They are back to the Hyoudou residence, using magic to unlock the window (handy, Issei thought at the time), and put Asuka on her bed.

"A while. Usually the servant…" Issei cut her aggressively.

"Don't…. Don't call her that in front of me"

Rias bit back her lips, after seeing Issei's madness, she knows she has to tread carefully at the boy before him.

He is clearly insane, and hostile to supernatural creatures. There is no way she can convince him to join her peerage. First, his power is beyond her capability to turn him into a devil. Second, He doesn't like her. Whoever told him must have poisoned his mind, telling lies about Gremory Clan. Gremory isn't like other devils, their servants are their families.

Not that he will believe that.

Half of her is weighing on if she should have brought her entire peerage and kill him, seeing he could be a big trouble to devils, or to all supernatural creatures. But Asuka is crucial to defeat her fiancé, and killing Issei will no doubt make Asuka hate her.

"Sorry. Usually the recipient wakes up immediately as a devil, but her wounds are grave, the magic is focusing itself on reversing them"

"Wait, by your explanation, then it should be possible to heal her using those magic without changing her into a devil, right? Why don't we just remove the evil pieces after it is done healing her?" Issei half analyzed half accused, and Rias hold back the urge to facepalm.

"Not that easy, her soul is now bound by the pieces I planted inside"

"Fuck" Issei swears between his breath.

This is a long day.

Now why does he seem to be forgetting something?

Raynare! What if she gets out and inform her fallen angel cronies about him and Asuka. He can't let her roam freely.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute, Don't follow me, I will now, I know your scent" Issei opened the window before he warned the girls.

"Oh, and please do try not to touch anything"

* * *

 **The Park**

Raynare close her eyes, focusing on something inside her.

A gift from Azazel-sama.

An artificial sacred gear, a prototype.

It is not as powerful as Twilight Healing that can heal instantly, but It can heal slowly, good for emergency treatment after a battle. It requires a great energy to use, though, not to mention it hurts as hell to use.

She bit back a scream as the broken bones rearrange itself, the cracks can be heard even if all her body is in the ground. She forces herself to remain awake, fighting back the urge to just sleep.

15 minutes pass, Most of her injuries already treated. Except her right arm, It will take longer, given that Issei practically smashed the bone to bits.

It should be easy to break the ground. She tried to move.

Nothing, not even a budge. Focusing on her angelic energy, she tried to manifest the light spear inside, to make a hole.

Nothing.

'What the hell?'

The light spear is there, but the ground still refuses to open.

"Here I thought you already left, seems your allies don't care about you that much" A voice comes behind her.

Issei Hyoudou, that punk.

"I told them I will relax myself until tomorrow, that's why they don't try to" In hindsight it is an idiotic thing to say.

"Oooh, Drowning yourself in booze after a long hard work? Or is it to mourn me?" Issei teased, although his tone more to that of a tired man, instead of playful.

"No, I would have gotten laid, get me out of here" Raynare snarks back.

"Hmm… Should I? I mean it is improbable, but suppose a rabid dog comes and bitten your head….."

"That dog would have died, come on!"

10 minutes later

Raynare is out of it, Issei basically digs the whole ground with his bare hand.

She only watches in fascination as Issei put things back the way they were. At any other time she would have run, but now she is still too tired to outrun Issei, so she didn't even try.

"Can you walk?"

"Can you shit with your mouth?" Raynare retorted

"Yes, you can"

"No I can't" Yes she can, but like she decided to use their bond in her favor, no matter how small. Without the bond Issei would have punched her smug smile.

Issei contemplated between supporting her while she walk or just carry her on his back. At least it will be more effort for her if it's the former, but not time efficient. Not that she can choke him if she want to, she can't harm him after all.

"Your friend killed her, and those devils turn her into their servant" Issei informed Raynare on the road.

"Did Dohnaseek get away?" Raynare replied.

"No, I leave him as a message"

"I take it he is dead?"

"In a nutshell"

No more words are exchanged between them, leaving them to their own mind.

Issei sighed. This is a long day, he needs to sleep.

* * *

Issei slide to his room with Raynare on his back, thankfully he didn't lock the window.

He uses the handcuff that he used for his escape trick (Asuka requested Issei to perform one for her after seeing it on TV), and bind Raynare to him.

Issei let out a rather loud yawn. What a tiring day.

"Night she-crow"

"Dumbass" Raynare swear lightly at her situation, moving around because the bed is too small, which annoy the dragon.

"You better stop moving, or I swear to god I will bury you on the park again" that did the trick. Issei sighed in contentment, at least she doesn't move anymore.

Issei knew that cuffing himself with her probably won't do much, but at least if she tried to break the cuffs, well, you get the idea.

Except for one: She didn't get the idea.

* * *

Clang*Clang*Clang*Clang

Issei is woken up in the morning by Raynare, off his bed, trying to cut the handcuff with her light spear, and it just won't break.

"Gee, your light spear is not as sharp as I thought" said Issei, although a little puzzled because he remembers Raynare piercing his body. Perhaps Raynare's throw use much more strength than he thinks.

"No, it is not, you enchant this cuff" Raynare accused him.

Now that cause Issei to lift one eyebrow. He doesn't know magic.

"Nope, I don't know any magic"

"Then how do you explain THIS?" Raynare shows him the undented chain.

"Maybe your light isn't as sharp as you think it is" Issei offer his piece.

"It is sharp, Issei Hyoudou, or don't you remember I pierced your stomach and lungs?" Raynare is frustrated, Why not admit to it? Is he afraid to show his hidden skill?

"I do! God, Buddha, whatever, maybe your throw is powerful enough to compensate"

"You flatter me Issei, but my throw isn't that powerful. Why don't just admit to it?"

"I…. Don't….. Know… Magic!" Issei emphasized every word.

"Then… How… Do… You…. Explain…. This!" Raynare repeatedly stabbed the chain.

"I don't know she-crow! Maybe you overestimate that lightsaber!"

"You still want to say its not sharp? Watch this!" Raynare throw the lightspear into the air, and it falls blade first into the floor, piercing it. Issei can only gasped in shock.

"What the..."

One

Two

Three

As if on que, Issei lost his marble.

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS MY FLOOR WHAT THE HELL!" Issei pushes Raynare back as he examined the wood.

"Issei-kun why are you shouting?"

"Mom" Issei murmured in realization before he hears footsteps. She is going up!

"Quick, hide!" Issei roughly pull her and throw her to the bed.

"What the, wait!" Raynare is too late from warning him.

About the handcuff.

And Issei can only watch, in his horror, as he too being flown into the air and land on top her, the combined weight coupled with the force he use crushing the bed.

"What is that sound Issei!"

And the world decides to make them joke of the day, as Mrs. Hyoudou opened his door, and her jaw hit the floor.

"Iss… Issei" his mother stuttered, cannot find any word to say

And the world decides that maybe, it can become the joke of the week.

"What is it, dear?"

His dad's behind her.

And his nose bleeds. Not bleed as in lightly. It falls like rain.

Issei follows his line of sight, and found the source of the nosebleed.

Raynare's dress has been partially torn after their fight, revealing… Ehem…. Much.

"Err, Good Morning Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?" Raynare awkwardly greets them, complete with a smile that just scream 'Caught in the act!'

They will never live it down.

* * *

Issei unlocked the handcuff in silence, and Raynare too didn't try to break it, as awkward as it is.

All while they can hear his parents, downstairs, in heated discussion, to say at least.

"When did our boy become a man" from his tone, it is definitely a tone of happiness

"Did you see the handcuff? Is that a fetish?" while his mom playing the concerned parent, her tone betrayed a certain happy emotion.

"I will become a grandpa!"

"He is too young for this!"

"Oh come on, that boy has never shown ANY interest in woman before, I think this is a good sign"

Raynare only stares at the handcuff, while Issei looks around at his messy bedroom.

A broken bed and marked floor.

His parents discussion doesn't sound like it will end soon.

And he still wants to sleep.

But he has to go to school.

Son of a bitch.

"Raynare"

"Yes?" the fallen angel woman turned her eyes from the handcuff to Issei Hyoudou, meeting his empty eyes.

"I wish I never met you"

'Understatement of the year'

* * *

Author's note

Want to write something light today. Hmm. I actually write this one from scratch, instead of through my pre-made draft.

It is more than likely that I can't write for a week, Got a whole lot of shit to do. Don't worry though, my muse hasn't abandoned me just yet.

Anyway, After this arc, things will get even more different after the fallen angel - Asia arc, specifically the Riser part, No you won't find Issei becomes Deus Ex Machina to solve the Gremory-Phenex problem. In fact, I have a whole lot of different situations for Issei to deal with.

A situation which Issei has to solve along with

Thousand Arms

A great king

About something related to this concept, 貪.

I will touch the domain that the author seems to be a little bit reluctant to use, fufufufu.

I gotta admit, beyond the obviously numerous pedo-bait, perv-bait, and just plain fanservice, the fight is portrayed beautifully, if what i've seen with the stuttering image is an indication. BUT, unfortunately, My damned laptop cannot render bluray, it is old, 10 years, can you imagine? And I have no access to TV and such, nor I will find a way because It is a hectic year.


	7. Chapter 7: Deal with the devils

Chapter 7: Sales Pitch of the Damned

After the extreme awkwardness, Issei managed to slip through Asuka's room and steal some uniform. Asuka, in her great wisdom, or what's left of it, bought a uniform bigger than her own size, having an unshakable belief that she will grow.

That never happened.

Not to the size that she wants.

Matsuda loves it.

Asuka wants to bash his head with bokken.

Anyway, that's how Raynare got her uniform.

The only problem left is how to get Raynare inside the school, without possibly setting the next underworld war, which now will drag Asuka inside. Half of Issei wanted to just chain Raynare in his bedroom, but then again, his parents will be extremely shocked to know:

A. Issei doesn't really have a girlfriend, like a normal person

B. Instead, Issei somehow have enslaved someone instead, which brings us to point

C. Issei is a mega-super pervert rivalling, no, exceeding even the perverted duo

And even if he counted on his parents… neurotic tendencies (It is obviously heredity, even Asuka has her moments), common sense dictates there is no way in hell any parents will let their son leaving a girl chained in his bedroom. But, unfortunately, he can't leave her alone either. The fallen angel is still very much a threat.

Raynare also told him about her little group. Issei is relieved when Raynare told him that she is pretty much the leader. if Raynare was the boss, then the members should be weaker than her, right? That Gremory girl seems stronger than Raynare. His relief was then shattered when Raynare drop the bomb: a human with great ability will come here in a week, and the fallen angel will use her to gain incredible power. If Asuka cross paths with them and he is not around like last time, she will die. Again.

Issei resolved to eliminate them, before they become too much of a problem later.

Back to the immediate problem, Raynare must be within his field of vision, but he has to attend school. Solution? Get her to his school. No uniform? Asuka's. But she is not in the school's system, and pretty girl like her can't just walk in and out without anybody knowing. So the only possible way is to get the help of our neighbor devil, who also happened to be the master of his sister.

And that is what Issei will do.

If he survives breakfast, that is.

'God, Have mercy on my soul'

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

To God in His Heaven. Please bring us your miracle.

Right now, in my home, a homicidal fallen angel is drinking miso.

While my parents think I was engaging in a weird fetish this morning.

Why the hell are you making angels capable of falling anyway? Seems like a defect in the production system.

"These are really good, Okaa-sama" 'Yuuma' perked up beside me.

"Y-yeah, thank you very much" Kaa-chan hesitated a little, her face stained with red.

Jesus, she is the greatest actress, why didn't she apply to work movies or TV series anyway? Oh yes, she is a supernatural being with a tendency to look down on humans.

And here I am, stuffing my face with chicken curry, trying to practice things I've learned from 'the subtle art of not giving a fuck'.I

I failed, repeatedly.

O chicken, you delicious creature, your sacrifice will not be in vain.

While I'm eating, Tou-san just sits in silence, looking at me with his weird expression.

What the hell Oyaji.

Then footsteps can be heard.

Asuka.

God seems to be merciless today.

Asuka wipes her eyes for a second, before she fully opens it. Her eyes widened as she found Raynare sitting besides me.

And me? My mouth is gaping in shock. Seeing her perfectly healthy, albeit a little pale, after last night witnessing her corpse bloody and battered is just so bizarre I can't help it.

Wait

Pale?

Is she sick?

"Asuka-chan? Why are you so late? Have you taken a bath? Come here, let's eat!" Ah how much I want to kiss my fussy mother.

Raynare offered me a sympathetic look. Like hell she is. I will not lower my guard around her, even with our magic bond.

"Yu-Yuuma-chan?!" Asuka, why did you say that.

Now my parents' attention comes back to me in full.

"Asuka-chan? You know Yuuma-san?" Tou-san inquired.

"Yeah, Me, Issei-ni, and Yuuma-chan met four days ago"

"Four days?!" both my parents' eyes widened.

"Issei….." Tou-san hold my shoulder. No. No. No. Don't say what I think you will say, Oyaji, I will never look at you the same again.

"You're… My son!" Is that tears? It freakin looks like a waterfall.

"Issei-kun?" Kaa-chan's voice is laced with concern.

Great, now I become a playboy, my image is forever ruined in her eyes.

"You're no longer a child after all" No, Kaa-chan, don't make that face, that happy concerned face that you always make when I do something stupid. Don't….

"What is happening?"

Bless Asuka and her obliviousness.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Asuka went to the class, right after calling Raynare Onee-chan. Right in front of the students.

Issei wasn't too concerned with that, what concern him is how Asuka seems to lose much of her usual energetic self.

He will talk about this with Rias later.

"Who is she? Is that a new student"

"She looks so beautiful"

"Issei Hyoudou that dog, he went and got himself a new girlfriend despite recently being a hikikomori"

"Look at the Oppai, Where is the justice?!"

'Can't they mind their own business?' Issei tried to ignore the whispering of the people about the lady beside him.

At this rate, he has to contact Rias Gremory soon. Can't have the devils suddenly attacking Raynare, she has a lot of information he needs.

The class already begun, but Issei and Raynare walks to where the smell of the devils is the strongest. They walked through the trees and arrived at the old school building.

'The old school building. How fitting' Issei snorted at that.

Issei wondered about it though, the old school building is surprisingly clean, did they use their devil magic to clean the place?

"Hi, what brought you here, Issei-san?" A blond man, with gray eyes and a mole under the left, greets them. He smells like devils, but also something else, a strange smell he used to associate with Asuka.

"I'm looking for your boss, there is something I want to discuss"

The blond man's gaze turned to his left. For a split second, Issei sees it. His eyes are sharp. There are fire there. Hatred. He is dangerous.

"She is under my wings, for now" Issei moves between them.

"I see. My name is Kiba Yuuto, pleasure to meet you Issei-san, Yuuma-san" Issei and Raynare nodded.

"Buchou is taking a bath right now, she should be ready in a minute" Kiba gestured the pair to follow him inside.

* * *

The building is too clean.

Not a single imperfection. Not a slight layer of dust.

Issei and 'Yuuma' followed behind Kiba, analyzing the situation. The escape route, possible ambush, anything. Nothing happened so far.

"So, you skip the class often?" Issei started a small talk. The whole thing is just so bizarre. Here he is, with a fallen angel and a devil. The whole thing was surreal enough yesterday. Even half of him is still convinced he is hallucinating, but then he remembered how he came to be. Seems reality can be stranger than fiction.

"Well, You are a special guest, Issei-san, Buchou wants the whole club to welcome you"

More like: You're dangerous, Rias Gremory wants to be ready whenever you snap.

"She sure knows how to make a man feel special" said Issei dryly.

Good to know that the devils is cautious around him, at least he knows where his position is in their eyes.

"Wait, she knows I'm going to visit?" Issei rise his right eyebrow.

"Yes, although she thought you were going with someone else"

They finally arrived at…..

[Occult Research Club]

'Supernatural beings make a club to research supernaturals. They sure love the irony' Issei sweatdropped.

"Buchou, our guest has arrived, with his friend" Issei didn't miss the venom at the word friend.

'They sure hate each other' Issei looks at 'Yuuma', who put up a brave front. Issei knows better though. She is surrounded by enemies, no allies save for Issei, and calling him an ally is seriously pushing it.

A minute or two later, and they heard her approval.

"Yes, come in"

The door opened and Raynare and Issei felt it. Powers seems to be rolling from the room.

Magic.

Issei glared at Kiba.

"Ah yes, sorry, It is for this room's protection, among other things. Nothing will happen to you or your friend, Issei-san" Rias apologized from her chair.

Issei looks at 'Yuuma Amano', she is doing well in front of beings more powerful than her.

Issei scanned the room. The Room looks normal, although several parts are covered in sigils and circles. Magic, no doubt. Issei also noted that some of the furniture looks too expensive for a club.

Of course, it is not a mere club.

It is a lair of devils.

Sitting on the sofa is someone Issei had seen before, in Asuka's class, she is eating youkan quietly.

'Looks like this devils have eyes everywhere.'

Kiba introduced them to the member.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-san and this is Amano Yuuma-san"

"The energy" The girl only said that, her face doesn't show any emotions. But her eyes told him otherwise. Partly Fear, but mostly curiosity.

"Koneko Toujou, nice to meet you," the girl bows her head. Issei returns the gesture.

"Nice to meet you"

And she is back to eating youkan. A girl of few words, Issei like that.

"And you've met Buchou and Himejima Akeno-senpai"

"Ara-ara, we meet again Hyoudou Issei-san" Akeno welcomed him with a small smile, before her eyes turned to Raynare.

"And you must be a fallen angel" Akeno's face turned sour. Issei realized now, her smell has some similarities to Raynare, though masked by Devil's and… humans?

"Shall we get into the business?" Issei stepped in front of Raynare. Out of them all, Akeno seems to be the one who dislikes her the worst.

"Of course" Akeno huffed and return to her master's side.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Issei-san?" Rias started diplomatically.

"I need your help enrolling her to this school" Issei motioned his hand, telling Raynare to move to besides him.

"And why is that?" Rias rises her teacup, while her eyebrows rise a bit, a little surprised.

"As of now, this girl and I are in a magic pact, she can't harm me and my family in exchange for her protection" Issei lied about the last one to increase the urgency of his wish.

"Also, she promises to provide information for me, and I can't have her running away back to her brethren" Issei said it in front of Raynare, and to her credit, she didn't bat an eye.

"I see, and what's in it for me?" Rias sipped her tea, not looking a bit interested.

"Information, of course, to destroy the fallen angels" Issei's right eyebrow twitched in frustration. He hates being in this room. The scents are overpowering his sense of smell.

"And?" Rias kept pushing, trying to extract every little bit out of the negotiation.

"I've already made my pitch, Rias Gremory, now is your turn to make yours"

"Issei-kun, we devils are already exhausted by the last war, we can't afford open confrontation in the enemy's territory, it will be translated by the upper brass as a declaration of war. This is doubly true for me of the Gremory clan" Rias explained to him the state of supernatural politics and conflict, all while she was playing with a mutated rook given by his brother last night.

"But, I'm willing to bet on that if you, say, become my servant?"

"No" of all things Issei doesn't want to be, it is to become a slave.

"Then I don't see a deal. Yuuto please escort our guest out, " said Rias, crossed-armed.

"Hey, wait a min..." Issei wanted to protest, but he is cut by Raynare.

"A potential servant," Raynare who was silent the whole time finally speaks, surprising those present in the room.

"Potential Servant?" Now Rias stands from her chair, interested in what the fallen angel has to say.

"Yes. A human with powerful sacred gear will come here next week. My _former_ comrades and I planned to steal her power" Not a single tone rises, gone were the timid Yuuma from this morning, replaced by the cold and cruel Raynare.

"If you decide to act, that human will be caught between fallen angels and you devils" Raynare's lips turn into a small smile, the kind of smile that none of the Occult Research Club members don't like one bit "If you are lucky, then I suppose you can play the hero and do what you did to his sister?"

The whole room falls into silence, shocked at what the brazen fallen angel said.

The next thing Issei knows is he just saved said fallen angel from a lightning bolt, courtesy of the Akeno Himejima.

"Ara, ara, looks like this fallen angel's mouth needs to be educated" said the priestess of thunder in usual teasing tone, her trademark smile never leave her face.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is supposed to be one part of a chapter, but I'm dissatisfied with the second part so I just release this one while I completely redo the second part.

What Raynare did that starts the canon plot is extremely stupid and even if she survives, Azazel or Shemhazai won't take her under their wing (Pun intended). Do you think I do this trait justice? Or is this too much?

And do you think Akeno's action is OOC? or not?

Better yet, are they all too OOC? outside of Issei of course

Please include your answer about this if you decide to review.

Just found inconsistencies in my writing, I'm so embarrassed.

Aloha, a reader PM'ed me that he found my Title chapter in writing and in the tab are different. It pissed him/her off. Can't I have some fun T_T


	8. Chapter 8: A morning girl no more

The Author isn't writing this for financial benefits. All rights to High School DXD is reserved Ichiei Ishibumi and without doubt, he is very rich from it, while I'm still a piss-poor undergraduate student.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Girl Who Drinks from Cup of the Devils

"Nothing will happen to me or my friend, huh?" Issei put Raynare on his back, not looking at the effect of lightning on the door. He tried his best not letting curiosity get the best of him like Raynare did in their fight and turn his eyes from the devils.

"Your 'friend' needs to learn to speak carefully Issei-san, although I do apologize for my queen's behavior" Rias turned to Akeno, whose hands still have some sparks of electricity dancing on them "Akeno, stand down, please"

Both Issei and Raynare is surprised by Rias 'please' at the end. Raynare even more so, since from what she heard, Devils considers their peerage to be nothing more than a slave.

"Hai, Buchou" the sparks died out, and Akeno frown a little at the fallen angel behind Issei, who look at her with a little interest.

Rias also motioned to Kiba to relax, as his hand was rested on his hips, ready to attack.

Kiba only nods a little at his master's command, but his posture isn't relaxed yet.

"Anyway, regarding that, I suppose that information is worth the risk, so I will notify my associate on putting her inside the school system effective today" Rias decided. She will use her familiar to contact Sona.

"Anything else?" Rias return to her seat, back to drinking her tea.

"Yeah, about Asuka, she is a little pale this morning, anything I should know about?" Issei inquired her.

"She is a new devil, Issei-san, so she is still sensitive under light, like your friend's weapon for example or sunlight" Rias explained. Inside, she can't help but compare Issei to Sirzechs, her brother. One part of her want to exploit the trait, but she also knew that it might damage her relation with Issei, as fragile as it is already.

"Will she gets better?"

"Of course, as her body adapting to her new life sunlight will not be a problem for her. Oh, and since we're talking about Asuka-kun here, I think you should be here today, after school"

"Why?"

"I don't want her to deny her new reality and your testimony will be a great help for her" Rias don't want to waste time convincing her, she needs all hands on deck to help her fight against her fiancé.

"I see," Frankly, Issei doesn't want to come back, with the smell and how Akeno just blast Raynare with lightning, but he agreed that Asuka needs to accept her new reality as fast as possible.

"I accept"

* * *

 **(School Break)**

Thanks to Raynare's memory power, she fooled the whole class into believing both she and Issei attended the class and skipped through the whole introduction. Issei want to ask her to do that to his parents. They got a warning from the devils, though, in form of Sona Sitri herself.

"We at Kuoh Academy strive to prevent the improper usage of magic" is basically what she said, accompanied by Saji, Sona's pawn. Issei disliked him a little, based on his body language which emit arrogance all over the place, not to mention his lecherousness that reminds him a little of perverted duo. But he gave him a benefit of the doubt, since Saji doesn't actually say anything. Raynare herself didn't care much for the devil.

Currently, Raynare and Issei are eating together, discussing what had transpired. This time he brought something from home, while Raynare only drinking an apple juice.

"That was extremely stupid" Issei commented while eating the homemade Yakitori.

"That was necessary" Raynare didn't stop slurping.

"I mean antagonizing those devils" This cause Raynare to stop and look at Issei in the eyes, annoyance oozing from her whole body.

"You were losing the negotiation, Issei Hyoudou. Frankly, beyond anything about family you just don't have any backbone, do you?"

"Negotiation is not my style" Issei waved his hand, dismissing the question.

"And crushing bones is?"

Issei doesn't answer, letting Raynare draws her own conclusion.

"Anyway, why did you save me from that lightning?"

"You're useful, despite all those problems" Issei still remembers the crushed bed and marked floor.

"And when I cease to be useful?" Raynare push, expecting Issei to say the usual stuff about free game or whatever. Issei responded by pushing his food away, losing his appetite and pissed by the question

"Then You'll be in my care until the threat has been vanquished" Isse patiently looks at her, disliking her stare.

"Oh? And no plan to use those devils to kill me? There is nothing in our contract that governs that"

"I figure as much. No, no plan. You'll be free to go" Raynare is baffled by the answer. It is not strategic in every level. Raynare searched for lies inside his eyes. She found none, so far.

"You're not fucking serious"

"I am"

"Why? Easier to just kill me to prevent future problems rather than letting me do God knows what" Raynare argued. She couldn't even comprehend such reckless action.

"Because tou-san told me that a man's measure is his word, and I never break my promise" Issei answered, 100% believing what he just said.

"Now stop staring at me"

* * *

 **Club activities after school - Kendo Club**

Asuka considers herself a morning person, a sort of counter to Issei's usual laziness. But now, she is out of energy. Her swings become much sloppier than usual, and her stamina rapidly dropped. Especially when she stands in bright areas directly under sunlight.

It's gotten worse as time passes.

"Asuka-chan, are you okay?" Murayama comes over to her side after she was hit by an attack she usually able to dodge with ease.

'No'

"Yes," Asuka smiled, Murayama isn't convinced.

"Asuka-chan, lets put the training on hold, okay? You don't look okay" Murayama advised. Murayama can't have her friend sick a week before the championship. She is, after all, the ace after the Murayama, the leader herself.

"NO!" Asuka roared, causing the entire practice to stop at her sudden outburst.

"I mean, yeah, fine, whatever, god!" Asuka throw away her shinai, leaving Murayama worried. Murayama wanted to follow her, but then a hand holds her back. Looking back, it was Katase's, who shook her head.

"Leave her alone Mura-chan, you know how she is when angered" Katase gives her own advise/warning "And it looks like her brother will help"

Murayama looks in Asuka's direction, where a spiky haired guy walks behind her.

* * *

I hate it. When people look at me like that. Like I'm WEAK. Mama, Papa, Issei-ni. I hate it. The caring or pity eyes. I'm not weak Yet people still treat me like a china. I know I'm small, rivalling Koneko-chan, even, but height doesn't warrant weakness damn it.

"Asuka"

"Issei-ni?" I turn around, half expecting him to start worrying about my health like a good big brother. But no, Issei-ni didn't say anything like that.

"Come with me" His tone is final with no room for question. Usually I obey immediately, but the anger coursing inside my brain probably helped, so I ask anyway. "Where?"

"It will be explained later" Issei-ni sighed, Now this is new. Issei-ni she knows is never tired, lazy, yes, but never tired. That sigh is a tired-type. Psychological one. Perhaps It is important, that is what I think, and I decide to follow him.

* * *

I don't know what is stranger. The fact that this building still stands, the perfectly fine condition of the inside, or the fact that Issei-ni brought me to [Occult Research Club].

Either way, when the door opened, my eyes are treated by the sight of some of the perfect members of Kuoh Academy.

The two beautiful Onee-sama. The princely Kiba-senpai. The cute Koneko-chan. And the girl that rapidly climbs to the hall of beauty, Issei-ni's girlfriend Yuuma-chan, sitting on the couch.

So what mama and papa said is true. Nobody's perfect. Even the two great ladies have interests in strange things.

"Hi Asuka-chan" Yuuto Kiba greets her first. Is this what they call love? My heart is melting

"That chan is not appropriate, blondie" and Issei-ni brought me back to reality.

Even if I somehow have Kiba, he needs to handle Issei-ni first. I don't want Issei-ni crushing his perfect face. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Issei-ni?" I turn my eyes to my brother, which is an achievement by itself, Kiba is just…. Oh well, lets hope Issei-ni can't read minds. Focus Asuka focus.

"Rias and Akeno will explain" Issei-ni walks past them and sit on the couch opposite of Yuuma. How cold for a new couple.

After a few introductions, Rias-senpai drop a bomb. Yes, literally a bomb in my mind.

I'm a devil. And the pervert who attacks me (yeah, they said it really happened) is a fallen angel. Yeah, shocking. Like hell I believe that. This is just a club activities, right? And Issei-ni offered me as a guinea pig?

"Issei-ni, this is a joke, right?" But Issei-ni's face is deadly serious.

"No this is not" Issei motioned to Yuuma-chan, who summon a spear of light and throw that at Akeno-senpai, she somehow countered with lightning from her hand.

Holy Shit. If this is Issei-ni's tricks, It is a leap and bound to what he usually performed.

"Last night really happened Asuka, you were dead, and these devils managed to resurrect you as one of them" Issei-ni explained, contempt can be easily read from his face, directed at Rias-senpai.

Contempt? Why? He is not happy I'm alive? Questions start filling my mind. The endless train of thought is stopped by Rias-senpai, who is kind enough to re-explain.

"We devils are citizens of the underworld, enemies of God" Rias Senpai starts explain the reason of all these wars, before Yuuma-chan followed.

"And we fallen angels are angels who falls for possessing… hmm…. What to those assholes with white wings said? Impure thoughts"

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three factions. This has been going on since ancient times"

O-oh, this is way beyond my imagination, this is a great fantasy story.

Issei-ni pick up where Rias-senpai and Yuuma-chan left off.

"If those are too long for you, then I make it simpler. You possess what they called sacred gears, tools granted by God for whatever reasons. Devils want to include you within their ranks, Fallen Angel just wants to kill you before you become a threat" Issei-ni point to both Yuuma-chan and Rias-senpai

Kiba-senpai continued after Issei-ni.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Asuka-chan, raise your hand." Ignorning Issei-ni's comment about Kiba-senpai adding suffix-chan, which I don't mind, I followed his command.

"Imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind"

"Strongest? Zangetsu? Ichigo?"

"Then imagine it, mimic the particular pose when he looks the strongest," said Akeno-senpai.

The strongest…..

I held out my hands, like Ichigo holding Zangetsu in fight against Byakuya.

"Imagine it strongly, okay? close your eyes" Rias-senpai adds her bits.

Oh, this is embarrassing.

"Don't hold back" Koneko I'm not holding anything back.

"Hurry and do it!" Kiba-kun commanded, wait, since when I add kun, whatever it is not important. What is important is….

Am I supposed to shout it out loud? Oh well, you only live once. I'll bash Issei-ni's head if this is a prank.

"BANKAI!"

"In this room filled with energy, it should be easier for the sacred gear to manifest, open your eyes" Rias senpai tells me.

As if on cue, when I open my eyes, My left arm glowed. What the hell, another prank? No… No…. This looks real.

Can I use Tensa Zangetsu now?! Will a pillar of light shot to the sky? Wait, it will destroy the room isn't it?

And the glow died, leaving behind a red gauntlet covering my left arm.

"That's it?"

Despite my disappointment, I am fascinated by this gauntlet. It has a gem-like object embedded on the back of my hand. Wait...

"WHAT IS THIS?" I shouted, no, screamed. I turn my head to my cousin/brother.

"Is this your trick, Issei-ni?"

"Nope"

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Kiba-kun explained.

This red gauntlet is a Sacred Gear? I still can't believe it.

"The Fallen Angels saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you." So the thing about the pervert looking man wanting a fight boils down to this sacred gear.

Wait, Then the part where I was killed by him was real too? So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet. When I was on the way to Mura-chan's house a strange girl with big breasts giving out leaflets gave me one. It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, 'We will grant your wish!'

Now that I examined it, The magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them in the area. You got it at that time, Asuka-chan. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, your will to survive subconsciously calls me and Akeno while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard to be alive that it summoned not only me, but also Akeno. Usually only my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light. Even though I was convinced I was in a dream. Parts of me tried to get up. To defeat that man. I really, really want to.

So then, the people that appeared at the end of that dream, no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was two great Onee-sama?!

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Asuka-chan, you were on the brink of death. Devils' body will deteriorate and die when impaled with a light spear of fallen angels, but humans too will die if they are impaled. You were in that condition. So I decided to save your life as a devil. As my servant. As Rias Gremory's servant"

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me, not counting Issei-ni and Yuuma-chan. Bat wings. How fitting.

Then a strange sensation happened, originated from my back. Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings growing from my back.

I'm really a Devil? I'm no longer human? This is not a trick?

"Let's re-introduce ourselves everyone. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year, Hyoudou Asuka-chan. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"First year like you.…Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance.… I'm a Devil too." Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno-senpai bows her head very politely. The epitome of Japanese girls. I'm so envious.

Lastly, it's Rias-senpai. She waves her crimson hair, her beauty almost blinds me.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Asuka-chan."

This is….. an indescribable situation, and I look at Issei-ni, hoping for him to just say "Just Kidding."

Then Issei-ni exhale fire from his mouth.

My legs lost their energy, my vision went dark, and I lost my consciousness.

The last thing I hear is Issei-ni shouting my name.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another rant. Why the hell is everyone wanting to be spoiler-ed? If I met someone who spoil me movies, even though he is the director or the main actor, I'll punch their usually perfect faces with a knuckle brass.

Okay. Another plot development. What do you think? Oh, and the title for next chapter is... Chapter 9: The girl who (formerly) drinks from cup of the Lord.

No fights I know. The hell you want? fight everyday? The days passing from chapter two to this chapter is only 4 days, and you want another fight? Issei just fought two battles in a day -_-

Anyway, here is an omake

* * *

 **"The straw that broke the camel's back"**

"They told me to make her accept reality immediately!" Issei defended himself.

"By breathing fire through your mouth?" Raynare lift her right eyebrow. Meanwhile the ORC members are busy treating their newest member

"What? They grow out a fucking bat wings from their back, I'd say breathing fire is milder"

"That girl has been through seeing someone summoning light spear, someone else summoning lightning, an ancient story, sacred gear awakening, her death and resurrection story, and growing devil wings from her back" Raynare counted.

"I'd say your fire breath is what the human said as 'the straw that broke the camel's back'?" Raynare laughed at her own joke. Issei is not amused.

"Don't talk about camel here!" Rias shouted while looking after her servant. Hearing that, Raynare has a good idea, or bad.

'Camel!' Raynare stealthily appear next to Rias, holding a camel-looking light construct she just created.

Rias shrieked in response before she too loses her consciousness.

.

.

.

"Raynare what the hell?!" Issei shouted while he and the fallen angel escape through the window, a crazed priestess-looking girl shooting lightning behind them.

* * *

I don't know if this exist in manga/anime, but Rias has fear of camels in Light Novel. If you realized, the title work on three levels: Asuka, Rias, and Akeno. I know don't explain the joke T_T


	9. Chapter 9: Innocence and Ignorance

The Author isn't writing this for financial benefits. All rights to High School DXD is reserved Ichiei Ishibumi and without doubt, he is very rich from it, while I'm still a piss-poor undergraduate student.

* * *

Chapter 9: The girl who (formerly) drinks from cup of the Lord

So… appearantly it wasn't a dream. They are telling the truth.

And Yuuma and Issei-ni isn't an item. Not in traditional sense anyway. They are bound by magic. Yuuma tried to kill Issei-ni on their first date.

I knew it! Haha, my brother the (former) hikikomori can't be a Cassanova in a single day.

Issei-ni managed to defeat her and the fallen angel in a trench coat.

And the most shocking thing is: Issei-ni isn't a devil. No. He said he is born with this ability. Sacred gear too? Yuuma said that his energy signature is similar to one after scanning it with a sacred gear detector. It has 90% success rate too so…..

Yeah, so seems our line is blessed by God. Or something like that. The only thing I hate is why my sacred gear is a gauntlet? I mean I would like my sacred gear to be Tensa-Zangetsu-like sword. And the coat too. Uwaaaa…..

Oh, and shinigami exist! But they aren't as cool as Gotei 13. Hmph.

Anyway. Right now I'm doing a devil's job. Devil's job. Yeah. Those leaflets given to me? We send them to their home now. So apparently I'm a devil saleswoman or a marketer.

I'm using Issei-ni's bicycle to spread them to greedy human's mailbox. How do I know that? This monitor device will show me. Little red dots mean humans with greed.

The best thing is? I do it at night. It is exhilarating. The power I received in the dark. I feel so free. Unlike when I'm under sunlight, where I become weak. Buchou told me though, that once I'm adapting to my new life, sunlight will not matter to me.

Speaking of sunlight. Yuuma Amano, the fallen angel who tried to kill my brother, manipulate my kendo club's memories. Make it as if I had an injury and no longer able to compete or practice. Murayama and Katase's pitiful glances…. I had to endure that.

A part of me doesn't want to become this… Devil. I just want to return to normal life. Then Buchou gave me an offer I couldn't refuse.

Demonic powers, a.k.a. Magic. Yes. Instead of Issei-ni's tricks, I now have access to REAL magic. Haha, suck it brother. I'm now…. Superior. Whoah.

Also Buchou told me that there are ranks among the devils. Peerage she said. See, the devils increase the amount of their rank to defeat the fallen angels, but what is the use of it if the reincarnated devils are weak? There is no point! So the devil's government/authority gives us servants a chance. To rise up our rank and given our own peerage, as long as we are powerful. Being higher ranked means more wealth and status, right? Certainly a more fixed and exciting way for me instead of finding a job.

But all reincarnated devils starts at the bottom. Yep. So I'm a grunt in the marketing department and maybe someday, there will be (Wait, this sounds like communist fairy tale) a day where I become the Marketing Director, hahahahahaha.

Well….. A long way from that.

Funnily, I'm pretty sure Buchou use her demonic power to persuade me. That, or Buchou is a scarily competent saleswoman. She is so persuasive.

Anyway, now my routine consists of sending leaflet, taking lessons about devils society, and honing my physical and magical abilities.

My parents, they are okay with it after Buchou do her magic. Now everytime I came home after exhausting days my parents only said "Welcome Home". So convenient, Buchou's demonic power sure is amazing. I want to learn more from her.

Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Buchou have in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene. It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory

In other words, the academy is basically Buchou's personal belonging. That's also the reason why we are able to enter the school at night. The reason why I want to become a high-class devil and establish my own….. Hyoudou Clan! Like in the movies, I'll rise up from the street to become leader of underworld Yakuza, hehehe.

And now back to my current work.

Every day, I go around on my bicycle, posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device. A secret machine developed by Devil's technology. I'm not kidding, technology. In a world where its inhabitants use magical abilities, they also have technologies. As weird as it is.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices. There's a screen, and it has buttons. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen.I'm using the device the way I was told to. I don't even want to know what's inside the creator of this thing when he made them.

The monitor displays the map of the town I live in, Buchou's territory. Each Devil is given a certain territory in the human world, and they can only do their job within their territory. In other words, we get summoned, we then make contracts, and then we grant their wish only in this territory. As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they make. It can be money, an object, and at times even their life.

Well, it seems like there aren't any contractors who will go far to use their life to make a wish these days.

Even if there was a person like that, it usually gets cancelled since the price doesn't match up with their wish.

According to Buchou, "People's values aren't equal".

Yup, it's harsh. Adam Smith will be proud.

Anyway, As long as there are lights flashing on the monitor, my work isn't finished. And they never finished. The dots don't look like they are decreasing. In fact, they increased. Human greed sure is great. The worst thing? The leaflet can only be used once.

I volunteer to buchou to spread it in Monday morning, but she said I can't. Daylight is hour of gods and his angels, we are limited by nights. Hmm… At this rate my time will be wasted on this instead of more productive activity.

Well, by doing this, Rias-buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil. Maybe not so unproductive.

It seems like we get acknowledged by the King of Devils if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human. So if I continue working like this, then I will be able to receive a peerage from the King! Wait, or is it queen? We don't know for sure. Oh well….

So it's better to take on bigger jobs.

I want it! I also want to make a contract! Then I'll make the Hyoudou clan, Yaksa of Underworld. Hahahahahaha.

But how long do I have to continue doing this…?

* * *

 **Six days passed**

Perverts! Yeah, those are the type of clients I have for the last three days

Three times in a row!

What the hell!

Buchou told me my days sending leaflet are over, then she writes a seal on my palm, the magic circle on my palm glows and I am teleported. Nothing wrong so far.

And when I arrive one wants to make me cosplay. Well, it is Koneko-chan's client originally so I think, okay, just this once. Got a bad review, he said that I walk like a robot or a gangster, fuck you old man.

The second is a guy calling himself mil-tan, wants to become magical girl. What?! Well at least after I calm him down, We get to watch tv. My contract is rendered invalid, although fortunately, I get good review.

Buchou listened to my plea. So most of my contract now consists of me bodyguarding someone. Haha. Yep. I'm a mercenary now. The boss likes me, saying that he arranged for me to become semi-permanent guard. Buchou declined, however, since I have other duties.

It makes me wonder though, what kind of contract Buchou, Akeno-senpai, and Kiba-kun do?

Is this sex-related?! NO…. Not kiba-kun. He looks so pure….

"Ahuu"

While thinking all about that, a person suddenly falls behind me, when I look over my shoulder, my eyebrow twitched. A nun falls behind me. A nun fallen behind a devil, Is my life a cosmic joke now?

Her arms are spread wide open and she looks like she is falling face first to the ground. It is so clumsy, it is almost comical.

"O-oi, are you okay?" My instinct is to help her. I give her a hand.

"Uuh. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows, cliché I know, but it really happened

The nun's veil flies off because of the wind. Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine… and her green eyes.

She is so beautiful.

And taller than me.

It doesn't look like Buchou or Akeno-senpai's erotic beauty, hers is pure.

"U-um, are you okay?" the object of my attention moves closer. I instinctively take two steps back. The silver crucifix hanging from her neck gives me bad vibes.

I'm a devil after all.

Out of awkwardness , I pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head.

I bow my head in return

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? A foreign girl to boot? Perhaps the church here is having a tough time..

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm, I can't speak Japanese that well and I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

Oh, so she doesn't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

A handy ability, I love being a devil more and more.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked since my accent is natural. Of course they would. I speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked.

Even the teacher froze because of it. Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only. But that's good enough. It's amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I'm eligible to become a world citizen and enjoy the wonder of globalization.

"I think I might know where the Church is." I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But is it still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

I shouldn't help her, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with. But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took the nun to the Church.

Sounds like a joke, right? A nun and a she-devil walks into a church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!" What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over. But suddenly, the nun who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

The nun went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I also followed her.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this." The nun pats the boy's head gently. The boy probably don't understand what she is saying. But she has a very kind expression. She put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from her palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? Demonic-powers? Can't be. She is a nun. When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

Something clicks inside my mind.

A Sacred Gear.

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. Kiba-kun said it before.

I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related. Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it? When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it.

The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." She pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you big sister."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful gift that God gave me." She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I shouldn't get too deep into it.

She is, after all, a nun and I can't just say "Oh, you have sacred gear I have one as well!"

Even I didn't feel all too happy when my Sacred Gear was covering my arm. Instead, I was really shocked and angry. I still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear. The only thing I can use it for is to mimic Ichigo Kurosaki and It is the cause of my human death.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. The only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

Chills start running down my spine and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. Even Buchou strongly warned me not to get close to a Church or a shrine.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

She shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. Oh, so this is the right place. That's good. I shouldn't stay here any longer.

I felt like frog being watched by a snake, no, a frog who doesn't know what to do when being found by a snake.

"Then I'll be on my way." I hurried myself and tried to leave, but two words stop me.

"Please wait!"

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here" Oh sister, I would like to, but I literally can't go in there.

"I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"But that's…" She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Asuka. Everyone around me calls me Asuka. What's your name?" the least I can do is giving her my name. She responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Asuka-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down. I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight.

I don't know why, but I think our meeting is fate.

* * *

"Kukukuku, so that girl is the one who Dohnaseek failed to kill" a blue haired girl with voluptuous body looks from a window at the retreating form of Asuka. She wears a businesswoman-like attire, only this one barely accommodate her large breasts.

"Yep, one of our priest said that her brother is the one who crush Dohnaseek's skull" a blond girl whose hair is styled into twintails answered. She wears a gothic-lolita style clothes.

"Then Raynare must have failed killing her brother" the blue haired girl grins at that. "No matter, when Twilight Healing belongs to me, I will rise above her and become the supreme fallen angel under Azazel-sama"

* * *

Author's note

Not much, just another plot development.

I don't know what to say, alcohol is still in my system.

Anyway, God damn it. I can't think. If any of you hate this fanfic, just tell me. I'm more than welcome to accept it, but I'll probably argue a little.

No omake. The next 3-4 chapter is probably the finale of the arc. The Introduction of Asuka arc. Yes. The entire chapters so far, ignoring, chapter 1-4, Is for Asuka. The next arc is dedicated to Issei himself and the introduction of mythology that I just feel Ichiei Ishibumi waste by ignoring the difference between the mythologies. Really. WASTED.

Issei will side with that myth faction so everyone just stops saying Rias and Sona peerage. Just because his sister/cousin side with the devil faction doesn't mean he will side with them. Remember that he has BAD preception to the three faction as a whole. No, Issei will not side with the angels either.

AND STOP WITH SHIVA. Goddamn it. My pm is littered with 'friendly advise' (more like forcing) me to make Issei sides with him. I know he is the most powerful in LN, but Issei has plenty potential himself. In case you didn't read the title, He will become A TRUE DRAGON GOD EMPEROR. He doesn't need the most powerful comrade, he needs the wisest one, else he become an evil dragon, and this story will turn into one of those DARK!Issei who fuck and kill everybody.


	10. Chapter 10: World Without Common Sense

The Author isn't writing this for financial benefits. All rights to High School DXD is reserved Ichiei Ishibumi and without doubt, he is very rich from it, while I'm still a piss-poor undergraduate student.

And I want to apologize for my drunk rant. That was inappropriate. Good thing about it though, turns out my writing is pretty coherent after morning evaluation. Haha. No.

So consider this my apology, both for the past chapters and because I'll take a break, I have a midterm and uh…. I want to pass.

* * *

Chapter 10: Stray Devil Hunt

"You absolutely have no common sense, do you?" Issei shakes his head while circling Asuka, who lowered her head, ashamed.

"You're a devil, she is a nun, do you think these are recipes of a beautiful friendship?" Issei shakes his head more. This is his over-protective mode, or what Matsuda says behind his back as siscon mode.

This is their old routine whenever she does something Issei deemed as stupid or reckless. But usually it happens in their house, either in his or her bedroom. This time, they are in the Occult Research Club. Rias too shares similar sentiments with Issei, while Yuuma, or Raynare, as Asuka found out while she and Issei talks without noticing Asuka, looks at her with an unreadable expression.

"I agree with Issei-san" Rias stands up from her chair.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

'That serious huh…..' Asuka pondered on the reason why she felt fear in the first place. It was her instinct as a devil.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Asuka-chan." Rias looks at her directly in the eyes while waving her crimson hair. Her expression is dead serious, no room for joking.

"Y-Yes." Asuka found her to be scary whenever she is serious

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing, Nothing." Rias glanced at Issei for a second before back to her.

"There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

'To tell you the truth, Buchou, I don' that one, Buchou forgot to tell me.' Asuka doesn't tell her that. She is too afraid.

Rias only shakes her head at her servant's seemingly confused face.

"Sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes." The conversation ends there, but Issei still frown at Asuka.

'So now I have a big brother and big sister. Both of them scarily protective to me. Good, I think my survival is guaranteed. Hehehe.' Asuka tries to joke at her situation, to distract her from Issei's stares. It doesn't work.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing her?" Akeno-san is standing behind her, almost making her jump from surprise. She is still smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Akeno-san's expression changes after Rias asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

Stray Devil, means a servant devil who betrays or kill their master. These are rare cases. But it happens. Humans with greed changed into a devil. Their power tremendously increased from when they are humans. Little by little, their self-interest gets the best of them. Without their master's controlling their power, they cause mayhem and destruction in places where they set foot.

A stray dog. A rabid, dangerous, troublesome dogs.

The laws concerning this kind of cases is to eliminate them. Immediately. By their master or the other devils. Such is the law of the devils. Fallen angels and angels too hunt them down and eliminate them.

After all, a devil who no longer abides the rule become monsters.

For Issei, though, all of them are monsters

Asuka went with the rest of Occult Research Club, while Raynare and Issei went back home.

Speaking of home, Raynare failed in erasing the mind of Issei's parent about the embarrassing moment, since it counts as 'harming', as in harming minds. The magic bond is strict like that, much to Issei's dismay.

'Stray Devils' hearing the explanation of Rias along with Rias' claim that there are more devils in human society makes Issei wonder. All the killing in the news without resolution, are they the work of stray devils? Perhaps.

Something is fishy of course. He can't just believe that all stray devils are murderous bastards. Also, there is a chance that the rumor that stray devils becoming unstable without their masters is a political tool for the master to hunt their disobeying servants. After all, some birds are meant to fly and these pureblood devils might use underhanded tactic or just plain force to turn humans into their servant.

Either way, his plan to slowly separate Rias and Asuka is rendered moot by this information, which Raynare neglected to tell him before.

Although in her defense, Issei didn't ask.

"Issei" Raynare called him, Issei hummed in response.

"This day, the sacred gear user should have arrived by now" Raynare couldn't lie, part of her is nervous. She is a traitor, to a group that she is a leader. If she is to survive the aftermath, not one of her little group can be left alive. The nervousness increased even more when she heard from Asuka about the nun. The sacred gear effect is the exact same as her intel.

"Hmm…" He almost forgot about that. The powerful sacred gear user. The one he sacrificed for the sake of turning the devils into his pawns in destroying fallen angels. He rationalized that It is Raynare's idea in the first place so it is her sin to shoulder. But part of him always knows. He agreed with the proposal, he shook hands, he made a deal. In a way he is similar to Raynare. They are in the same boat now. Circle of traitors. Except Issei is essentially betraying his humanity for the sake of 'family' while Raynare already accept that in order to live.

Issei can only offer condolence and hopes the sacred gear user will like her life. Issei hardened his heart, regret won't get him anywhere. He tries to distract himself.

"How powerful is this sacred gear compared to Asuka's?"

"Your sister's sacred gear is a common one, [twice critical], which only double the power of the user" Raynare waved her hair before she manifested a necklace

"This is a prototype artificial sacred gear made by our great leader, Azazel-sama. This sacred gear is an attempt to copy the sacred gear our user has" She takes of the necklace off, holding it on her right hand, which ominously glows blue. Issei can feel the power radiating from it. Suddenly Raynare summon a light spear with her left hand and lightly cut her palm that hold the necklace.

The blue glow starts to spread around the palm. Slowly, but surely, the skin starts to close itself back to its previous state. It takes a full minute for her palm to go back the way it was, no scars or marks left.

"This one can heal slowly, depends on the type of injury, with all the pain of rearranged bones and reconnected flesh or skin. The real deal can heal almost instantaneously and painlessly"

"Wow…." Issei looks at the necklace in fascination. He heard from Asuka herself, but seeing it in action, even the watered down version, is amazing. Sacred gears has many diverse functions.

"Don't say that" said Raynare, frowning. Seeing Issei's confused face only serve to annoy her further.

"You have sacred gear that allows you to breath fire, regenerate holes on your vital organs instantaneously, Prowress beyond supernatural creatures, and not to mention enchantment. What would our group do just to gain that for ourselves"

Issei wants to object. His power seems different than the sacred gear's. There is no physical manifestation of it (although Raynare said some sacred gear doesn't have one), he can breath fire since his childhood, he doesn't know about magic, but he is sure he never learned that, and his greater feat of physical power and regeneration is recently attained. But, it is the only explanation that makes sense. The 'memories' must be his sacred gear's memory, since Raynare told him that some of the most powerful ones has beings sealed within.

Issei does the only reasonable thing one does in such situation: drop it. Maybe the answer will presents itself later. Maybe.

* * *

Asuka is with the rest of Occult Research Club tracking down a stray devil who reportedly fancies eating humans, while Raynare and Issei do their new routine, which consist of cuffing themselves together, despite Raynare swearing that she will never try to leave.

Like anybody can believe that, after pretending to be a friend and stab someone in the front?

Well…. At least it is not in the back, that's got to count for something, right?

Apparently not for Issei.

Back to the Occult Research Club, the stray devil's former master already give request to hunt them, as the devil is in Rias' territory. Well, for Asuka herself, Request or no request, she would have destroyed this being. Eating humans, unforgivable.

While investigating the whole area, Rias and the rest of ORC educate Asuka on the history of evil pieces and rating games. How pureblood devils recruits talented servants to elevate their status and increase their strength and about how the evil pieces are fashioned after a game of…. Chess.

Asuka sweatdropped at that. An ingenious and revolutionary technique to change species into another, and the creator chose to design it based on chess. The one who invented it must be the same one who created the portable game device. So far it points to a scientist. Old, evil-looking, crazy-mad scientist.

Besides that, Asuka feels excitement building up inside her, at least if she can't have kendo championship, she can win in this 'rating game'

'Wait….' "Buchou, then what is my piece?"

"Asuka-chan, you are…."

Before Rias can answer, Koneko warned the members.

"Blood….." Koneko covers her nose. Wiping it in disgust.

They had arrived at one of the unused buildings in the area, to Asuka nothing seems wrong with this place, but Koneko who has a sensitive nose notes the difference.

Then Asuka felt it, a wave of killing intent. She never sensed this before, except for two occasions, when the fallen angel kills her and when….. When Issei beat up a high school guy who makes a move on her on a street 4 years ago.

Asuka doesn't have time to ponder, however, as the killing intent seems getting stronger and stronger. Enough for her legs to shake and her breath a little uneven. She knows…. A monster resides in this building, and it has only one thing on its mind. To kill.

"Asuka-chan" Rias called her, and she stands up straight, the feeling disappeared when Rias called her. Part of her wonder if Rias use magic to calm her.

"Y-yes, buchou"

"You're not ready to fight, so today you will watch our fights. While you're watching, I'll explain the traits servants have" Rias made a mental note to keep Asuka closest to her, can't let her monster of a brother fussing at slight injury, after all.

Asuka only nods in return as she looks warily at the direction of killing intent.

Then it speaks. The source of killing intent.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" Its voice is low, with hints of teasing. Any other day, in other situation, Asuka would have thought it was erotic. But now…..

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias' infectious confidence helps Asuka stay on the reality around her, away from the crippling fear.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" Inhuman laughter echoes around the occult research club's member.

Asuka understands it then. The being who laughed in front of her is not a human, nor a devil. It is a monster. A bloodthirsty, insane monster.

A topless woman appears from the shadow, almost like she bleeds through it. It appears like it is floating, until Asuka realized that it isn't as heavy footsteps makes the ground below her vibrate. The lower part of its body is just that gigantic, she appears to be floating.

The monstrous being with upper woman's body, and lower body of four legged beast. Like a centaur, except this one has a snake tail like a chimera of greek mythology. The demonic being holds what looks like a spear on each of its hands and each of its four legs, which strangely looks more like hands than foot, has a really sharp claws. It is gigantic. Definitely taller than five meters.

Rias isn't deterred by the monster's obvious show of power.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias tells the monster her verdict, whose human face twisted into sneer.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster threatened, no, promised. But Rias only laughed at it.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!" Rias called her trusted knight.

"Yes!" Yuuto already disappeared from his spot and Asuka gasped at the speed, as she can't even respond to it.

"Asuka-chan, we will continue our lesson. We shall start with Yuuto's trait. As my [knight], his trait is speed. Those who become a [knight] will have their speed increased"

As if on cue, Kiba's speed increased to the point that Asuka can't follow his movement. The monster uses its spears to attack, but she is depressingly slower than Kiba, it is almost laughable.

"Yuuto's ultimate weapon is sword, perhaps you should learn something from him" Rias advised her. Asuka only nod absent-mindedly as she admired Kiba who keeps dodging the attack gracefully, missing the fact that Kiba doesn't have a sword.

Suddenly Kiba stopped and In his hand a European sword, which wasn't anywhere near his person before. When he takes the sword out of its scabbard, it glint with the light of the moon.

Then Kiba disappeared again, and not a second later, a pained scream comes out of the monster's throat as both of its arms has been cleanly cut, blood gushing out of the open wound.

Asuka is dumbstruck at it, as she didn't even blink during his entire performance, and she still can't follow his movement aside from the occasional glint during the slashes.

Kiba retreat as Koneko takes his place, and Asuka can't help but calling out to her.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight." Rias pridefully announced it to Asuka, who wholeheartedly agree with her.

"Koneko-chan!" Old habits die hard, and Asuka almost move to Koneko's spot if not for Rias' left hand preventing her.

"Don't worry,Koneko-Chan is my [rook], and her trait is…."

"DAMN INSECT" The creature roared, rising up its legs and in a surprisingly fast movement, stomp the petite girl. The ground shook and for a few moments, it looks like the leg did its job flattening the girl. That is, until the dust settled and Asuka sees it. The tiny girl holds it with her two hands, not a single joint bent under pressure.

Asuka can only look at it dumbly. Until she remembers what her first client said,

 _"Koneko-chan has extreme strength, she lift me up like a princess~"_

At the time Asuka was angry because the client makes the tiny girl lift him up, but seeing this….. A super-human, that is the only term that Asuka can give for her.

"Absolute Strength and Defense. For a monster of this calibre, it is impossible to stomp on Koneko, it can't crush her." Rias proudly declared to Asuka, who wholeheartedly agrees with her.

The creature quickly withdraws its legs, fear started to settle within its heart. After fear, rage. Its anger at the little girl starts to change the creature's upper body into something much more monstrous, befitting its lower body. The bones in his upper body rearranged itself, including its teeth growing long and sharp, turning the previously voluptuous and human figure into something resembling an oni.

"If I can't squash you like a little bug you are, then…. THEN I'LL EAT YOU!" The creature's lower body too starts transforming into a more hideous form. The primary one is how it starts splitting in the middle to reveal a mouth-looking organ with sharp fangs. Asuka is very unsettled with this transformation. It looks like a living incarnation of sexual disease.

The creature opens its lower body's maw and devour Koneko whole. For a while the creature looks pleased by its action, until Koneko forcibly opens it from the inside. Koneko's expression never changes during the fight.

"Disgusting…." Only a single comment from Koneko before she escaped from it and turn back to punch the offending organ, wholly crushing it, in addition to throwing her into one of the pillar.

"Lastly, Akeno"

"Hai, Buchou. Ara-ara, what should I do?" Akeno laugh as she walks towards the monster, who has trouble getting itself back to its legs.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Grrauugghhh" The creature grunts filled the room as it finally stands on its legs. Even Asuka is impressed at the creature's tenacity.

The monster stares at Akeno, who only laughed at the monster's gaze

"Ara-ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Lightning starts dancing around Akeno's hands, then she rise her hands above her head.

A bolt of lightning fall down from the sky, piercing the roof of the building and electrifying the stray devil's body.

A nauseating burnt meat smell filled the air as smokes starting to come out of the stray devil's body. Yet it won't die.

"Ara-ara, looks like you can take much more."

This time, the lightning rains down from heavens. Yet, despite looking more intense than the previous one, It hasn't died. At this time, though, the monster knows that it isn't from Its own tenacity or durability, the woman before it just won't give the final attack. It isn't from mercy either, as Akeno keep smiling and even at one point start laughing at the creature's pitiful situation.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias speak to Asuka like it is just another normal day, all while Asuka jaw dropped. The most normal looking, in terms of personality, turns out to be the craziest.

"A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?" Asuka feels hair rising on the back of her neck. She is now aware of the two sides of Akeno. The calm and serene one she usually has, and the cruel mistress she displayed now.

"I…. I'm afraid of Akeno-senpai" Asuka murmured.

"You don't have to be afraid, Asuka-chan. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute, like her little sister. Next time, get spoiled by her." Rias advised the shocked servant, who seems to be fascinated and repulsed by Akeno's sadism.

"Fufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take, monster-san? Don't die just yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" Akeno laugh is getting louder and louder while the lightning mercilessly striking the dying creature for about ten minutes.

After Akeno calms down, Rias gives her command for her to stop. Which she complies as soon as possible, although she still sneaks in one last lightning, just for fun.

As Rias approach the monster, It is clear that the creature already lost all fight it has, leaving behind a shell of the once mighty and insane monster.

Rias puts her hands towards the monster, a finisher, as promised by Akeno earlier.

"Any last words?" Rias asks the stray devil.

"Just kill me"

"Then disappear" Rias' tone is cold, no mercy for traitors and deserters. She charges a gigantic mass of black-red energy between her hands, getting so big it can practically cover all of the monster's body, then she shot it towards the monstrous being. The energy violently devour the monster's body, leaving behind nothing in its wake.

As Rias promised before, the creature really disappears. Rias sighed.

"It is over, good job everyone" As soon as Rias congratulated their performance, the members turns back into their usual self. Meanwhile Asuka starts to remember that there is a question Rias left unanswered before they engage in battling the stray devil viser.

"Buchou"

"Yes, Asuka-chan?" Rias turns to Asuka with her usual smile.

"My piece… My role as your servant, what is it?" Asuka counted that there is still room for a [Rook], a [Bishop], a [Knight], or a [Pawn]. Since she is a sword-type fighter, despite her current sacred gear, she'll love it if her Buchou turns her into a [Knight]. Still, there is an unsettling feeling deep inside her. A voice that keeps saying the role she doesn't want the most.

"Asuka-chan, you are…."

* * *

 **Home (15 minutes after the stray devil hunt)**

Issei and Raynare is chained together, yes. But Issei bought a longer one on the way home, despite the ashamed look he doesn't share with the seller as the seller starts whistling. That bastard. The longer chain also helps them sleep in different beds. Raynare on the futon, while Issei is on his repaired bed. Chivalry is dead, and Issei doesn't care.

Suddenly the door violently swings open, and Issei's eyes shot open, alarmed, as do Raynare, who was annoyed for being woken up in the middle of the night.

It is Asuka. Just Asuka, unharmed, albeit looking like she's about to cry.

"Issei-ni…." Asuka climbs the bed, hug his brother tightly, and starts crying. Awkwardly, Issei ruffles her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hush, don't cry. What is it, Do they treat you badly?" Asuka only cries more, but she shakes her head, smearing tears and snots on his shirt. The puzzled Issei asks more.

"Are you hurt during your job?" More shakes. Now Issei is even more confused, what is it that cause his little sister to cry this much?

"Then what is it?" Issei slowly push the girl away from him so he can see her face.

"I am… I'm only a pawn!" Asuka cries louder and this time she settles her face on Issei's chest. In a near future it will leave behind a face-print made of tears and snots.

"Oh…. Right"

* * *

Author's note

Issei's Episode 03 saving Rias doesn't happen in the LN, just so you know. In fact, many of Issei's 'heroic' or 'cool' stuff in episodes before he save Asia didn't happen in LN. They only serve to make it more enjoyable for the anime watchers, who have to go through 2-3 hours of world building and technical terms. So don't start with "Asuka is a wimp" in your review.

But, I do enjoy the hideous looking monster. I feel the LN's description just don't quite cut it. The Anime, however, Bravo. I decide to make a hybrid characteristic (LN and Anime reader/watchers should know which is which) for this one. Although I feel the nipple-acid-thing is just too much.


	11. Chapter 11 How to Train Your Dragon

Answering Reviews

Zesturia: Ophis and Great Red can't sense him for now. It's still too low. Don't worry, there will be that moment in next arc.

Fathira : He's hating them alright, but he can't do anything about it. Asuka's wellbeing is tied to the peerage now, so he's trying to be cordial. On some level, he also know that Raynare was manipulating him, so he gives them benefit of doubt.

Ren : Well I hope the next arc will surprise you

PikaMew1288 : Yeah but they don't know that. Outside of when he unleashes his power, he is completely human. There is a reason for this, more will be explained. Also, several dragon-type give the ability to shoot fire out of the mouth.

Issy786 : Please don't say that you are giving me hard-on here.

* * *

Chapter 11: How to train your dragon

It was a fine morning for the Kuoh High School Student, the weather wasn't too chilly, too hot or raining. The was no accident or strange phenomenon. Really, even for the "spiritual" students, it was a fine day.

Except for a certain brunette boy and a red-haired girl. They were in the club room, not exactly alone. 'Yuuma Amano' was sitting beside Issei, drinking her tea (which she begrudgingly like). Really these devils were too sophisticated. Rias was doing the same, surrounded from every side by her posse. Koneko beside her eating her chocolate. Kiba stood beside the sofa, his posture completely rigid. Akeno also sat beside Rias, enjoying her tea.

Asuka was at home. Sulking.

"You made her cry," Issei said the red-haired devil, his expression unreadable.

"I tried to tell her everything but she left before I could" Rias explained to the (unknown to her) little dragon that stood before her.

"You don't understand do you?" Issei finally went for the teacup, lightly touching the handle. "I didn't ask for your excuse"

As if on cue, the cup completely shattered, pieces of glasses flying everywhere. It was hardly dangerous for the supernatural creatures. No, what was dangerous was already represented by Issei's visage.

His left eye's iris turned red and the pupil became slit. Something coiled beneath his skin, like snakes shifting every second throughout the whole body. The skin on the fingers he used to touch the cup had been obliterated, revealing red scales underneath. The Whole ORC was already in battle position. Akeno already went to the fallen angel, holding her still, Koneko shield her king, while Kiba disappears from his original position and reappear beside Issei, brandishing his blade near Issei's jugular.

"She is your servant, yes. But she is mine" Issei calmly declared to the devil in front of him, even with Kiba already holding his blade near his neck. "Her blood is mine. And I don't appreciate the fact that she was crying in front of me"

From his peripheral vision, Kiba could see the slightly shattered windows and glasses, the nearest tree to the building dropping their green leaves as if it was autumn. If there was anybody near the area, they would be surprised when they saw small birds falling to the ground, twitching while emptying their stomach and defecating at the same time.

Even the devils, with their powers, couldn't comprehend the being in front of them. One moment he was completely human and then he literally exploded with an aura that didn't befit humans, hell even devils and fallen angels. Even Raynare felt like vomiting from how close she was when Issei flared.

"I-I understand…. Issei-san. I will make s-sure there is no misunderstanding between us from now un..on" the "king" of the peerage couldn't even keeping up her image of authority, completely caught off guard with Issei's anger. They had seen Issei getting enraged, but at the time it was directed to a fallen angel.

Issei's expression softened a bit, his power receded back to his core while his skin regenerated. He nonchalantly pushing away Kiba's sword like it was nothing.

"Good…. Then I suggest you start her training" Issei knew his sister, she was mainly sulking because she couldn't compete or train with the rest of her friends. "She's been saying this crap about becoming Devil Yakuza"

* * *

Raynare was not an expert on sacred gear users. But she knew a little from her experience working in Grigori.

There were superpowerful sacred gears, called Longinus, bestowed upon what she deemed to be "unworthy beings", the humans. With those weapons, they grew to become existence rivalling cadre-level Grigori, even gods. However, even then, these humans had to train their body and soul and became powerful beings.

But Issei Hyoudou….. He gained so much power in so little time. When she lost against him, his power jump from a level where he can defeat enhanced humans or low-level stray devils to a height where he wiped the floor with her. Then he, from what she heard, completely dominate the fight against Dohnaseek.

He never trained his body. Not really. Those thugs hardly train his body. How could he become that powerful? What kind of sacred gear allowed him to grow in such small timeframe? Was it a Longinus? Among Longinus, there are two who were dragon based, and Issei's power doesn't really fall in that category aside from the ability shared by most dragons, the fire breath.

Was he non-human after all? No, his mother and father was an ordinary human. He himself was a human, except when he's using his strange power. Perhaps…. Perhaps the Longinus activate the non-human heritage buried deep within?

"Are you eating that or not?" Issei asked the fallen angel, drooling over the uneaten chicken curry his mom made for both of them.

"Ah… yes… I mean no… I mean yes you can eat it" Raynare awkwardly push her meal to the brunette, who shot her a suspicious glare but still proceed to take her portion for himself.

"You were…" Raynare cut herself off, not confident with her approach, but it attracted Issei's attention just fine.

"What?" Issei lifted his right eyebrow.

"No. Nothing" Raynare slurp her drink loudly.

"Whatever" Issei continue stuffing himself with the curry sauce

The brunette finish the curry in a record time and burp slightly, oh his mother's cooking never disappoint. His face turned stern, making Raynare uncomfortable.

"What?" the fallen angel asked.

"I'm gonna need you to do something for me"

* * *

The next day Asuka Hyoudou began her training under Rias Gremory her peerage.

Rias told her one of the perk of being a pawn and just like that, Asuka was hooked once more. It was too easy, for Rias anyway. The truth is much complicated. After all, Issei could see things that Rias missed. The devil's in the details.

The slight tense muscles, the fake smile. Live with her long enough and you'll understand her behaviour. A lot of things were on her mind. Her normal life becoming so messed up, her kendo tournment, the nun, and now her position. Asuka wasn't really that foolish to let go of the fact that a pawn is still a pawn either.

Yet there is nothing Issei can do. He never was the older brother that can provide comfort and warmth. He's a disaster. Wrath incarnate. Not exactly what his sister need right now.

He wasn't going to inform Rias, however. Let the so-called benevolent mistress of devils prove whether she can tell the difference.

So he stepped back and let Rias train his sister, while he train on his own…

At the same place where Rias and co. killed stray devils. He figured that the fallen angels wouldn't dare crossing this place where that crazy woman Rias called her queen hurling lightning bolt without restraint.

Or maybe he's just a moron pretending to be smart, Issei couldn't say. Either way, Raynare thought it was a good idea and agreed.

Speaking of the traitorous fallen angel, she managed to be useful for once, helping him warding the place using magic. The only limitation is that the spell only worked perfectly in both hiding their presence and power at night. Rather inconvenient, but hardly made the spell impractical.

She boasted that the spell wasn't even fallen angel's. It was grecian and supposedly granted by Hecate to her priestess. In any other situation, Issei would disapprove such behavior. However, seeing that the girl is his ally by technicalities, he let her talk, trying to learn about his potential future enemy.

"I learn as best i can under Azazel-sama," she said, who unknown to herself, flash a bitter smile to Issei, before going back to her smug self. Well, as smug as a woman in white toga striking a ridiculous pose with two torch can be.

Even then…. If the conditions were different, Issei might even sympathize with her.

 _Might._

Issei thought of telling Rias of his comrade's magical talent. Seeing that shocked look of Rias would've delighted him. Knocking her down a peg or two.

But… Now is not the time. Cooperation require trust, and Raynare doing this means an invitation to trust each other, no matter how bizzare it is. Telling Rias will only break that.

The fact that fallen angels acquired foreign power would've worried Rias, he imagined. After all, when the grigori already learning other pantheon's magic and technology, it's even more likely that the fallen angel have mastered the magic and technology of their more direct adversary.

Issei shook his head. His mind was wandering.

Right now he's trying to understand his power, to control it. He couldn't just let emotion, particularly anger, guide him. He already figure out what made it come out, emotion and survival. The problem is how to bring it out at will. At first, he tried throwing some punch and kicks. Unfortunately, although not all that surprising, nothing happened. His power didn't come out. Raynare advised him to meditate.

"I've seen some humans doing it in order to gain control over his sacred gear," raynare told him,

She proceeded to instruct him him on the basics of meditation, while maintaining the barrier.

Cross-legged, hearing his own breath, try to focus.

He's sceptical. Raynare is the last person on this world to be trusted with instructing people how to meditate. But, seeing that he's the newbie in this sacred gear business, he would follow the lesson.

"Imagine the center of your body. Feel the power swelling in it. Focus on it"

"Power swelling my ass. I've felt power swelling from my legs. It's called cramps"

He dodged Raynare's leg at the last second, forgetting that their contract will protect him from that anyway. It made him feel stupid for a second.

"Hah you Moron!" Raynare laughed, proud that she managed to pull of the little prank.

After a moment of bantering, Issei was back to his meditation. After a while, Issei felt it….. The origin of his power.

'Sacred gear…. Huh? Let's see about that'

Issei called forth the power he possessed. Slowly, but surely, red and black aura seeped through his skin, and Issei can feel the slight discomfort from scales forming underneath his skin. Issei hold back the torrent of power from going out of control.

'This is harder than i thought' Issei almost pant from his effort. It's like trying to hold back a tsunami with a door. Issei's brow furrowed and his veins, underneath the scales, bulged up, causing his thin skin to be slightly torn by the scales jutting out. After a while, the energies calms itself within Issei's body, and Issei allowed himself to relax a little.

What he didn't realize is that, even with his best effort, a small fraction of his power still leak out, and his energy is considered potent by Raynare standard.

Thankfully, Raynare wasn't falling that far from her boast, as she was able to prevent the power from leaking outside the barrier.

* * *

In the field of pure whiteness, Issei was surrounded in black and red auras, just like what he saw the first time he unleashed his power. Issei guessed this is his imagination or mental world, neither would surprise him. Either way, the visual representation of his power would help him understand his power.

The first thing Issei realized when he inspect his power what that the black and red aura were conjoined in such way, that it was almost impossible to separate it. Almost, because these energies were an opposite, yet different facet of identical things. He couldn't really describe it. But the energies are in a constant cycle of feeding one another.

The dark one, despite the ferocity of its 'movement' (Issei couldn't find better terminology for it), was…. Nothing… Issei didn't know how to describe it. It was as if the energy is the epitome of oblivion. Issei almost feared that the energy will suck him out into the realm of nothingess, until he realized that the energy was under his control. The red one was the opposite, It flowed in a certain direction, calm and gentle, yet inside it, there was unspeakable turbulance, of things going everywhere at once.

At first, Issei was confused by these two energy, but looking deeper, Issei understood. The core these energies are different, but each manifestation somehow match the other's core, which facilitate their melding. Two power. Two energies. Two energies that enhanced each other.

How is this possible? Issei thought. These energies were too unstable to be contained. Hell, He should be lucky it didn't explode inside his body. In fact, Issei doubt that God would create something this unstable and put it inside a human.

That, or God is a jackass and put an equivalent of divine suicide bomb inside his body.

Neither prospect was good for Issei.

At the sections where the two energies met, Issei could see red and black crystals, somehow connected to each other.

Then the white room morphed into dark space and Issei looked around. The black and red crystal was chaining something. After a while, Issei could make out it shape and color.

It was a large red chinese dragon with jet black belly and catfish-like wishkers, curled up like a snake. It had a jet black belly and catfish-like whiskers. It stared at Issei, at first looking bored, then its eyes widened. It opened its jaws, revealing black forked tongue and mass of sharp teeth, scaring Issei a little.

Then it yawned.

What?

It got even more bizarre as the creature flashed a toothy grin and closed eyes, evoking smiling-like expression.

"Who are you?" Issei asked the dragon. The dragon twist its head 180 degrees, which made cracking noises, before going back to normal. Issei guessed it was its form of stretching.

"you..." It parroted Issei, its voice deep and haunting. It seems to be shaking the area only by speaking.

"I asked first"

"I…." again it imitated Issei with its gruff voice.

"Forget it" Issei sighed, hard. This is not going anywhere.

The Dragon open its maw, and in the speed of lightning, its tongue lightly flicked Issei's face. Anger bubbled up inside Issei for a second, but it was quickly replaced by slight annoyance. Issei couldn't really mad at the creature, not with that strange smile of his and the way it shaked its head left and right like a mischivious children.

"My…. dream…. Issei… Hyoudou…."

"What?" Issei musing was cut short by the entity in front of him, who suddenly gained the ability to speak. Was it pranking him? Or did it learned a language in such a short time?

"Dream… not… alone" the creature moved as close as he could with the chains binding him.

"Are you lonely?" Issei inquire, touching the dragon's snout. Somehow he could sympathize with it. He had a random crippling sense of loneliness before, when he was a child. Mostly it came from his dream. Dreams that he never could understand. He was thankful that his family never made him feel alone. Except when the night comes. Where everyone was fast asleep.

The dragon's whisker slowly moved, almost touching Issei's forehead. It stopped just an inch away. It wanted an invitation, Issei instinctively understood.

Issei nodded, albeit hesitantly. The dragon seemingly grinned.

Light englufed both of them.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes to a panting Raynare, who was running on fumes. It was almost morning so Raynare had to expend more power to holding up the barrier.

"You slow motherfucker" Raynare panted, lowering the barrier. She lost any strength in her legs and fall down to the floor. "Does it work? You can commune with your sacred gear?"

"Yeah… I suppose..." to demonstrate it, Issei hold out his hand. Like in the club room, his veins move like little snakes, twisting around, and his skin was ripped apart by red-black scales growing beneath his skin. Faint red-black energy coils around his arm, manifesting as Dragon the size of phyton. Before, it would spiral out of control quickly, but Issei finds the energy to be easy to control now. Issei likened it to flicking his wrist. As easy as pulling it out of his body, Issei also finds it easy to allow it to receed within him.

Raynare huffed. To be fair, in normal case Raynare would congratulate him, but she is too tired to care.

"Well, next time you want to take it slowly, you….." Raynare's scold was drown out by Issei's own mind, digesting what had transpired.

Issei only looked at the girl before him without emotion, unsure of what to say.

The dreams, the random memories, finally they made sense to him.

Two dragons fighting

A stone

His parents

Raynare and the Devils were wrong after all. He wasn't some human who possess dragon-type sacred gear.

He was the dragon himself.

* * *

Author's note

Woah it's been a while. Sorry about that. Real life and whatnot.


End file.
